La Leyenda
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: TERMINADO Cuando la persona a quien le debes la destruccion de tu vida, la que juraste matar con tus propias manos...es tambien a quien le debes lo que ahora tienes
1. Juro que jamas te olvidare

El inicio 

"La leyenda"

Capitulo Uno

"Te juro que jamas te olvidare"

El frío de la noche acariciaba el rubio cabello de la chica que se habia dado cita esa noche en el cementerio, frente a una lapida, sus ojos oscuros no mostraban más que tristeza, las blancas flores que tenia en sus manos fueron depositadas con mucho cuidado sobre aquella lapída donde el nombre de la persona solo hizo que las chica suspirara más triste. 

-"Arriesgaste todo para protejerme, incluso cambiaste mi apellido para que ese MALDITO- Dijo lo último en tono seco, frío en su voz se denotaba todo el odio que sentía- jamas me encontrara, la señora Kino me lo dijo todo, ahora juro ante tu tumba que YO MISMA LO MATARE- 

Se alejó del lugar a pasos rapidos, como si el hecho de que ella estuviera ahi fuera algo muy malo, y talvez lo era, ya que aquella persona que habia acabado con la vida de aquella persona a quien ella visito, ahora estaba de regreso en Japon; y eso le ayudaría a terminar con su vida para siempre. 

Anna Kyôyama... no, Ana Anderson ese había sido su nombre durante 18 años, hasta que había regresado a Japon...,cuando se había enterado de toda la verdad. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Aquel Joven caminaba despreocupado, con una sonrisa de tranquilidad y calma que hacía que la gente que lo miraba; se contagiara con aquella paz que su persona emanaba. 

El chico no podía tener más de 19 años, talvez 20, su cabello castaño y sus ojos oscuros no escapaban a los ojos femeninos que paseaban a esas horas, pero el parecia no notarlas, así siempre habia sido el joven Yoh Asakura, un poco indolente, tranquilo y pacifico. Sin embargo apesar de aquella "Tonta" sonrisa, su persona guardaba más secretos de los que cualquier imaginación llegara a maquilar. 

-"Joven Yoh"- Dijo una joven al lado del joven, era una chica muy bella de ojos y cabellos rosados 

-"Que pasa Tamao?"- Pregunto el chico sin cambiar su expresion 

-"Me preguntaba, ¿a donde vamos?"- 

-"Jiji, es una sorpresa, por cierto, ¿Donde estan Fausto y Ryu?"- 

-"Dijeron que querian divertirse un poco"- 

-"Nunca cambian"- Dijo el chico ya en un tono serio al notar que habia llegado a su destino. 

-"Una pension?"- Pregunto la chica de cabello rosado 

-"Anteriormente, esta pension pertenecía a mi familia"- Dijo el Joven al notar el cartel que había en la entrada, donde antiguamente el letrero de "Pension Asakura" estaba, en su lugar fue reemplazado por "Residencia Anderson", Yoh suspiro ese lugar le traia muchos recuerdos. 

-"Desean algo?"- Pregunto una fria voz tras los chicos 

-"Señorita deseabamos unas habitaciones"- Dijo Yoh mirando a la rubia por un momento acostumbrado a que con la menor sonrisa, él consegia lo que quisiera de cualquier mujer 

-"Lo siento esta casa dejo de ser una posada"- Gruño Anna realmente le molestaba que la gente AUN continuara buscando una habitacion cuando esa posado había cerrado hacia un año, que acaso no sabian leer, el letrero lo decia todo "Recidencia Anderson" 

-"No sotros no queriamos molestarla.."- comenzo a decir Tamao pero fue interrumpida por la voz de su compañero 

-"muchas gracias"- Yoh Asakura se retiro molesto.-*si almenos los Kyôyama estuvieran vivos, ellos seguramente ya me habrían encontrado* penso 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Con estas son 7 las victimas, la policia afirma que... - Len Tao apago el televisor molesto, esos noticieron tendian a escandalisar e incluso asustar a la gente, entonces sus ojos aquellos ojos que no parecian expresar nada, se hablandaron ante la foto que tenia en la mesa, la foto de Jun Tao, su hermana muerta hacia unos años atras, esa habia sido la principal causa que él se combiertiera en policia, que siendo aun muy joven ya fuera un detective y uno muy bueno. 

-"Piensas quedarte haci toda la mañana?"- Pregunto un chico entrando a la cocina -"Despavilate hombre, es tarde"- Comenzo a empujarlo logrando que una pequeña venita apareciera en su frente 

-¿Podrias dejar de EMPUJARME, Horo Horo?- Ahora si que Len estaba furioso 

-"Huy, que genio ya casate?" 

-"Que dijiste" 

-"Que te cases"- 

Si la mañana comenzo normal, Horo y Len eran compañeros de trabajo ambos eran detectives, y siempre peleaban, ya era rutina y cuando no lo hacian era por que algo los preocupaba, en este caso ambos se encontraban nerviosos, aquellas 7 victimas eran su caso uno muy dificil por cierto, y uno que les traeria solo desgracias. 

**Notas de la autora:**

Bien que les parecio?, Horrible, este es mi primer fanfic que hago con los personajes de Shaman King, como se habran dado cuenta no tiene nada que ver con la serie salvo talvez el caracter de los personajes, el titulo del capitulo es por la promesa que hace Anna de matar a alguien, me parece que cuando alguien jura algo frente una lapida es una manera de decir "jamas te olvidare, más adelante explicare mejor las cosas para que comprendan el titulo del fic... Porfavor Reviews!!!, si es horrible quisiera saberlo para poder mejorarlo o cortarme las venas con galletas de animalitos (;_;)el sig. capitulo sera 

**El ultimo Asakura **


	2. El Ultimo Asakura

La Leyenda 

"La leyenda"

Capitulo Dos

"El ultimo Asakura"

La lluvia había sorprendido a todas las personas que se daban cita ese día en el cementerio, muchas había llevado algo con que resguardarse del agua, pero ella no había llevado nada, por que el dolor que sentía evitaba que su cerebro trabajara correctamente, su rostro no mostraba nada, no había dolor, ira, coraje, o llanto, se encontraba ahí mirando por ultima vez la caja que empezaba desaparecen en la tierra, era increíble hacia menos de 30 hrs. que había hablado con ella y ahora estaba muerta, no volvería jamás, no importaba cuanto lo deseara o cuanto se convenciera de que era una pesadilla, la realidad era muy cruel para ella, para Anna Anderson, no... Kyôyama, se corrigió mentalmente, su padre el Señor Steven Anderson, llegaría pronto para ver a su única hija, y acompañarla en esos momento difíciles. 

_-"Por que todo siempre termina así, primero mi madre y ahora tu, sabes, a pesar de que se toda la verdad no me atrevo a decírselo a mi padre después de todo siempre me lo dio todo y me trato como su verdadera hija, lamento mucho no ser una Kyôyama pero no puedo darle la espalda a mi padre, aun así te juro que vengare la muerte de tu esposo, la tuya y la de mi verdaderos padre y madre"- _ Pensó la chica 

-"¿Por que estamos aquí Joven Yoh?"- Pregunto Tamao a su acompañante 

-"Si Don Yoh, ¿que caso tiene estar aquí?- Pregunto Ryu mirando la gente al rededor del sepulcro 

-"Solo quería estar aquí"- 

-"Debe ser muy doloroso para usted, ya no hay nadie quien lo recuerde o persiga"- Fausto dijo esto con la vista fija en un chico de cabellera azul, por alguna razón, ese chico hacia que una luz roja de peligro de encendiera en su cerebro-"Debemos irnos"- Sentencio 

Yoh lo miro como si no entendiera, después de todo a Fausto le encantaban los cementerios 

-"Que pasa?"-Pregunto Ryu a Fausto 

-"Observa a ese chico"-Fue toda su respuesta 

-"¿Por que teníamos que venir Len?"- Pregunto Horo a su compañero 

-"Shh, nos observan"- 

-"¿Quien?"- Pregunto Horo con voz grave y seria 

-"Atrás, voltea con discrecio...."- La frase de Len murió en sus labios cuando miro a su "amigo", voltear rápidamente, y mirar amenazante al grupo de personas que estaban atrás de ellos a una distancia bastante inusual si es que habían ido al sepelio. 

-"A veces me pregunto como es que has llegado hasta aquí con lo torpe que eres"- 

-"A quien estas llamando Torpe chinito"- 

-"A ti Hoto Hoto"- 

-"Que no me digas así"- 

-"Podrían guardar silencio"- la voz gélida tras ellos los hizo callar inmediatamente, Len volteo con bastante temor para encontrarse con unos ojos oscuros que lo miraban amenazantes 

-"¿Ana Anderson?"- Fue lo único que el chico logro articular, el estaba seguro de que esa mujer tenia que ser su antigua compañera de escuela, cuando el vivía en Estados Unidos 

-"¿Len, Len tao?"- 

-"El mismo, debí imaginar que te encontraría aquí"- 

-"Len, casi no puedo creer que seas tu, cuanto tiempo, ¿Como te enteraste de la muerte de la señora Kino?" 

-"Es una larga historia, no creo que sea el momento de hablar, esperemos a que esto termine y vamos a almorzar, y te cuento te parece"- 

-"Claro, tienes razón pero no me has presentado a tu amigo"- 

-"Cierto el es..."- 

-"Yo soy Horo Horo y es un placer conocer a tan tractiva mujer"- Horo había interrumpido a su amigo y ahora Len suspiraba resignado ante la actitud de casanova de su amigo 

-"Mi nombre es Anna Anderson, es un placer Horo Horo" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

El avio que provenía de los Ángeles acababa de llegar al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, Manta Oyamada traía cara de fastidio y no le agradaba la idea de que aun tenia que pasar por la revisión de rutina, sobre todo por que había tenido que soportar a su tío y su preocupación por su única hija, por cierto una chica mandona según su opinión, lamentablemente era su prima y su madre prácticamente lo había obligado a acompañar a su tío, no tenia nada contra su tío Steven, solía ser una persona tranquila e inteligente pero cuando se trataba de su hija se volvía un viejo Paranoico y ofuscante, a Manta no le hacia mucha gracia ver a su prima, la quería pues era la única prima que tenia, pero ella constantemente le llamaba "Enano Cabezón" y no era algo muy agradable de oír. 

Para Manta Oyamada era muy difícil tener amigos, en parte por que le interesaba más el estudio, el ya había terminado su carrera y tan solo tenia 20 años, eso enorgullecía enormemente a su familia, claro que Anna también era buena en los estudios

-"Será mejor apurarnos"- Dijo el hombre mirando al rubio 

-"Si tío"- Suspiro resignado

-"Vamos"-

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Len miraba de reojo a Anna tenia cerca de 5 años que no se veían desde que el había regresado a China por la muerte de su hermana, no podía alejar de su mente su casi noviazgo, que hubiera terminado en compromiso de parte de la madre de Anna quien era Japonesa y su propia familia por suerte el padre de Anna se opuso aun que en ese momento no supo si sintió alivio o decepción, para Horo Horo las reacciones de su amigo no pasaban desapercibida talvez Len no era muy bueno demostrando sus sentimientos pero el lo conocía desde hacia algún tiempo y notaba que entre la joven Anderson y Él había cierta química que no podía pasar desapercibida.

-"Podrías dejarnos solos?"- Pregunto Ella a Horo, el cual sonrió con malicia mientras se levantaba del asiento

-" Len si me necesitas, me mandas un mensaje"- Se alejo enseñándole su localizador a su amigo

-"De que quieres que hablemos Anna"-

-"Len, necesito hablar con alguien de esto, la verdad... la verdad... ya no puedo más"- Y en un intento de reconfortarse, de apagar esa desesperación que amenazaba con sobrepasarla y consumirla se aferro a Len intentando apagar aquel llanto que amenazaba con salir.

El no dijo nada solo la abrazo fuertemente esperando conocía a Anna y la mejor manera de saber que era lo que la molestaba era dejar que ella misma lo hiciera sin que el preguntara Nada

-"Saber ayer hable con Hao"- Empezó a decir él -" se encuentra en un hospital en Boston, al parecer su leucemia se encuentra muy avanzada, no se como reaccione al saber la muerte de su abuela"-

-"Hao, es verdad lo había olvidado parece que con el, la dinastía Asakura terminara no es así, me gustaría mucho que se curara pero..., creo que eso es imposible"-

-"Si se quiere se puede"-Murmuro Len recordando que esa era la frase que su hermana siempre utilizaba

-"Sabes, más o menos 2 años que me entere de que... soy adoptada y mis padres murieron en manos de un Asakura"-

Len levanto una ceja mirándola con duda

-" La señora Kino me lo contó todo, excepto el nombre de esa persona"-

-"Bien Anna tengo mucho tiempo empieza desde el principio y no dejes nada, por muy escabroso que sea, si puedo ayudarte sabes que lo are"-

-"Gracias Len"-

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien aquí esta el segundo capitulo que no es la gran cosa, espero que no los decepcione y si es una porquería por favor dejen un Review para saber si la mejoro o me dedico a otra cosa, gracias por los reviews pasados la verdad me ayudaron mucho, algunas de las preguntas no las puedo contestar ahora por que se Irán resolviendo con el tiempo, pero aun no se si será un Yoh/Anna o un Len/Anna, ustedes que opinan.

El sig. Capitulo

**Verdades que duelen**


	3. Verdades que duelen

"La leyenda" Capitulo tres "Verdades que duelen" 

**Diario de Len Tao**

_5 Mayo: _

Hace una semana me encontré con Anna Anderson, de primera impresión debo escribir que sé a puesto mucho más bonita que cuando íbamos a la escuela secundaria, pero ese no es el punto, no es mi habito redactar un diario, pero dados los acontecimientos de la última semana creo que es necesario documentar, ya que no creo que se deba a un producto de mi imaginación. 

Al salir del local donde estuve hablando con Anna recibí una llamada del comandante, hasta ese punto nada fuera de lo normal, por esta llamada no pude acompañar a Anna hasta su casa lo cual tenia pensado hacer debido a su aspecto. La puse en un taxi y a pesar de que ella no quería, mire un momento como el taxi se alejaba y me encamine a mi auto, debían ser más de las 6:30 PM, por que el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse, al llegar a mi auto no pude evitar notar a un hombre, alto, pálido y rubio que me miraba muy fijamente por un momento creí ver en sus ojos un tono rojizo, pero ahora reflexionando lo sucedido creo que se debió al efecto que tiene el sol, al atardecer y reflejarse en ojos oscuros, bueno deje a este hombre en paz y subí a mi auto, la puse en marcha y llegué a mi destino, al llegar ahí me encontré con Horo Horo 

-"Tardaste demasiado"- Me dijo demasiado serio así que supuse que fuera lo que fuera por lo que me había citado no era nada agradable 

-"Cálmate Horo, ya estoy aquí"- Dije para intentar suavizar su expresión, pero no lo logre, debo admitir que su mirada seria me pone muy nervioso sobre todo por que Horo siempre a tomado todo hasta cierto punto en broma y verlo serio no ayuda mucho a los nervios 

Nos dirigimos en silencio hasta la oficina del comandante, toque quedamente la puerta, hasta que un "Pase" áspero y fuerte me contesto 

-"Tao, Horo, Se han encontrado nuevas evidencias acerca de nuestro asesino" 

-"¿Qué clase de evidencia?"- Pregunte un poco más calmado 

-"Se han encontrado huellas dactilares en la ultima víctima, la chica de anoche"- 

-"¿Y a quien corresponden dichas, huellas?"- Pregunto Horo lo cual me hizo sentir escalofríos, si el tampoco sabia nada entonces por que se había mostrado tan serio 

-"Hace tres años, hubo un caso de secuestro muy sonado en la ciudad de Edo"- Empezó el comandante -"Bien a pesar de todos los esfuerzos jamás logramos recuperar a la chica"- Saco de su escritorio unas fotos y nos las mostró, en ellas se veía una chica de ojos y cabellos rozados, en lo personal no recordé ese incidente, supongo que no me entere del secuestro, Horo en cambio palideció más de la cuenta y me miro con Temor 

-"Encontramos a la chica muerta, al parecer la dejaron sin comer por más de 5 días por que estaba extremadamente pálida, y demacrada"- Hasta ese punto yo no encontraba nada fuera de lo común, por lo tanto no podía saber a que se debía la mirada de Horo -"La chica se llamaba Tamao Tamura, pues bien las huellas que encontramos son de ella"- Me quede un poco sorprendido por lo ultimo dicho por mi superior, pero ¿Con tanta tecnología no era posible lograr utilizar huellas de alguien que había muerto?, No recuerdo exactamente toda la conversación, salvo unas cuantas cosas que aun están en mi memoria, como el hecho de que había una marca de sangre y que los resultados del ADN, coincidían con los de la chica, al menos era sangre de alguien que llevaba tres años de muerto, al salir Horo dijo 

-"Era ella"- Supongo que lo mire algo extrañado, por que él me miro más serio y me dijo- "En el cementerio, recuerdas que me dijiste que alguien nos estaba observando"- asentí levemente sin encontrar relación entre lo que él me decía y la información del comandante- "Bien Len, tu no los viste, por que jamás volteaste, pero yo si, y te aseguro que esa chica de la foto estaba con ellos"- 

Ahora si que lo miré sorprendido, meditando seguramente el pobre había trabajado mucho por que su cerebro empezaba a traicionarle 

-"Horo, mira Yo..."- 

-"NO LEN"- Me gritó haciendo que yo callara y el continuo hablando -"mira sé que no puedes creerme, y si yo estuviera en tu lugar tampoco lo creería"- al menos no estaba tan loco como pense en un principio- "Pero te aseguro que ERA ELLA, estaba con un hombre alto, de tez pálida, rubio"- En cuanto dijo esto yo me quede un momento pensando en el hombre que yo había visto- "El otro también era alto, pero era, más moreno y tenia una espada de madera, el Ultimo recuerdo que me llamo mucho la atención, por que transmitía cierta tranquilidad el ver sus ojos, era un poco más bajito que los demás, y se que la chica que estaba junto a él Era ella, por que sabes que nunca dejo de mirar a una mujer cuando esta es bonita, y no me mires así Len, que sé que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, mira yo mismo tengo dudas, pero recuerda que en la academia, nos entrenaron para que con una sola mirada, pudiéramos registrar todo en nuestros cerebros y por favor Len, esta idea esta rondando en mi mente y sabes que cuando algo se me ha metido en la cabeza no hay poder humano para hacerme olvidarlo"- Solté un pequeño suspiro de irritación, ¿Quien mejor que yo para dar fe de las ultimas palabras de mi amigo?, yo ya sabia que esto no terminaría hasta que el se diera cuenta, que la mujer que vio era una con un increíble parecido nada más, pero ¿Cómo hacerle entrar en razón? 

-"¿Y que sugieres?"- Me atreví a preguntar temiendo la respuesta 

-Ir a la Hemeroteca" - Me dijo muy confiado 

-"A buscar ¿qué?"- Pregunte ya exasperado 

-"Información"- Dijo antes de despedirse de mí con una ademán 

Yo subía a mi auto y me dirigí a mi casa, pensando en todas las ideas tontas que pasaban por la mente de Horo, a la mañana siguiente, todo estuvo normal, bueno más o menos ya que esa misma noche hubo otro ataque y nos dirigimos a la morgue, esta vez la víctima era una chica de la universidad Keiou Daigaku, era alumna de primer año, me sentía furioso no teníamos ninguna pista de ese maldito y para empeorar las cosas no había un patrón lógico entres las víctimas, ni siquiera un rango de edad que nos ayudara, la víctima más joven había sido un niño de 6 años que jugaba en un parque, la víctima más grande había sido la señora Kino, las demás víctimas eran hombres y mujeres de variadas edades y sin ninguna especie de familiaridad entre ellas, otra cosa que también me asombro en cuanto apareció la 4 víctima fue el hecho de que esta había tenido tiempo de escribir una nota pero esta no era de mucha ayuda, lo único que decía era "AK, Regresa solo tú podrás salvarme" eso no tenia sentido, aun así estaba entre la evidencia, lo único que en ese momento tenia claro era que TODAS las víctimas tenían arañazos en el cuello. 

Nuestra visita a la Hemeroteca se demoro más de lo que Horo hubiera querido, en lo personal no sabía que demonios hacíamos ahí, ya habían pasado tres días desde que había visto a Anna. Al entrar al lugar mire a Horo 

-"Y bien Horo Horo ¿qué buscamos?"- Pregunte mirándolo fijamente 

-"Ya lo sabremos cuando lo veamos"- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras yo ahogaba un grito de furia, así que estuve durante largo tiempo revisando periódicos viejos, hasta que lo vi, recuerdo que en ese momento me sentí un tanto extraño, leí la nota con sumo cuidado, pero por más que hacia el intento no podía apartar la vista de la fotografía. Supongo que me quede estático mucho tiempo por que Horo Horo me miraba preocupado y se acerco a mí, poso un brazo en mi hombro 

-"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto 

-"Pues..."- No dije nada y me limite a señalar la foto 

-"Es él"- Murmuro -"Es uno de los que estaban en el cementerio"- Debo decir que sentí como un aire frió subió por toda mi espina dorsal y como me quede con los ojos muy abiertos durante unos segundos 

-"Es.. es.. estas seguro?"- 

-"Si, ¿Por qué te pones así?"- 

-"Este hombre, lo vi el día que encontré a Anna, al salir de la cafetería"- 

Bien ahora se que el Hombre es Fausto, según la nota desapareció misteriosamente sin dejar rastro lo dieron por muerto después de 5 años de no saber nada de él, Horo esta muy excitado con todo esto y habla de cosas extrañas, dos días después supe que había encontrado el nombre de otra persona, quien también había desaparecido, su nombre Ryu, el tenia 2 años de desaparecido, Horo me comento que por más que a intentado investigar sobre el otro chico no a encontrado nada, justamente esta mañana me he enterado que Hao, está en la ciudad, me pareció muy extraño pero no dejo de alegrarme el saber que mi amigo de secundaria, estaba lo bastante bien como para viajar a Japón, dejare este escrito por que en este momento iré a ver a Hao quien nos cito a Anna, y a mí, Horo me acompañara. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ana miro como el rostro de Len se desvanecía con la distancia, no estaba muy segura de cuando lo volvería a ver, en el poco tiempo que se habían visto el le había contado de su trabajo y ella le había dicho lo que en esos momentos la hacia sentirse desdichada, ahora cargaba en su alma el deber de matar a alguien, a pesar de la frialdad de sus facciones, Anna no era tan mala como todos decían, al parecer solo Len la conocía en sus momentos vulnerables, y se conocía por que ambos se parecían en eso, ambos ocultaban sus verdaderos sentimientos, aun que ella había observado que Len se había vuelto una persona mucho más abierta y con más humor, suponía que se debía a su compañero Horo Horo y era que el, tenia cierto Ángel aun que también un poco exasperante, pero en el fondo una buena persona. 

Gracias a que había estado con Len toda la tarde había olvidado un poco lo de la señora Kino, Recordó que la noticia el día anterior le había caído como balde de agua fría, le había llamado a su padre, para informarle después de todo la señora Kino era amiga de la familia desde antes que ella naciera, aun que aun había muchas preguntas rondando su mente 

La primera y más importante, ¿Por que la señora Kino había tardado 18 años en hablar?, ¿Por que le había dicho que solo ella podría detenerlo?, y que había querido decir con eso de que sus destinos eran uno. 

-"Señorita"- Dijo una voz sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos -"Es aquí"- Ella asintió y bajo del automóvil, no se preocupo por pagar, Len lo había hecho 

No se sorprendió cuando vio la luz prendida en su casa supuso que su padre había llegado, eso suponía una revolución en su independencia, ya que en los últimos 2 años ella se había vuelto muy independiente y vivía sola, su padre la había mandado a hacerse cargo de una de las pequeñas compañias que su padre poseia.

-"Ya llegue"- Murmuro sin animo 

-"Ya era hora"- La vocecita solo podía pertenecer a una persona y Anna suspiro cansada, imaginando ya el desenlace de la escena

-"Hola Manta"-

-"Solo Hola"- Reclamo el chico levantando una ceja

-"Que esperabas?, un ataque de felicidad, algo como QUE ALEGRIA VERTE, COMO VA ALA ESCUELA, QUE YA DEJARON DE ODIARME "- Dijo todo esto de corrido y el pobre Manta hizo muchos esfuerzos por entender las frases

-"Anna, ¿Te sientes bien?"-

-"No Manta no me siento bien, disculpa creo que fui un poco grosera 

-"No te preocupes, ya te conosco, por cierto este sobre te llego, es de la señora Kino"- 

Anna lo tomo en sus manos mientras, que palidecia más de lo normal bajo la mirada curiosa de su primo, Anna no queria abrir la carta, seguramente en ella estaba las respuesta en ese pequeño papel estaba seguramente toda la verdad hacerca de su vida... 

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno hasta aqui le dejo, pensaba escribir más pero no queria que este capi. me quedara Kilometrico gracias a todos por sus Reviews, de verdad los adoro y sabre la pareja, creo que me empieza a convencer el Yoh/Anna, pero aun le estoy pensando, este capitulo esta dividido en dos partes como ya se abran dado cuenta el sig. tendra el mismo titulo, y sabremos que es lo último que la señora Kino le escribio a Anna, dudas, comentarios, criticas, agradecere todos los reviews. 

Verdades que Duelen


	4. Verdades que duelen 2

La leyenda 

LA LEYENDA

capitulo cuatro

"Verdades que Duelen"

-"Anna?"- La vocecita de Manta llego a oídos de la rubia, quien estaba estática, Manta ya había empezado a inquietarse ver a su prima, más pálida de lo normal, con los ojos muy abiertos, y la respiración entrecortada no era buena señal o ¿si? 

-"Estoy bien"- Logro murmurar la chica luego de unos momentos de tenso silencio, mientras guardaba la carta en su bolso y su primo suspiraba 

-"Vamos a cenar"- Le ordeno Manta y ella lo miro con furia, camino con él hasta el comedor donde su padre le esperaba con una gran sonrisa. Anna le respondió con una sonrisa, no de la misma intensidad pero una sonrisa sincera y que dejaba entrever alegría, aun que no pasa desapercibido para el señor Anderson el dejo de tristeza que aquellos ojos oscuros poseían. 

La familia Anderson coincidía en que Anna se parecía más a su madre que a su padre, pero que de este último había heredado, su carácter fuerte y su temple de acero (o hielo), Manta era de la misma opinión que los demás, la madre de Anna había muerto hacia 5 años, ella era un señora muy refinada de ojos oscuros, y cabellos rubios, era muy bonita y Manta creía que Anna se parecía mucho a ella, incluso se había dado cuanta que la mayoría de las mujeres Anderson eran rubias, esto era algo que lo incomodaba , ya que el también era rubio pero el no era Anderson, se repetía día a día, seguramente si Manta Oyamada supiera que su prima no era su prima, habría encontrado extrañas esta similitudes, pero como estaba ahora, lejos de toda verdad no podía imaginar, el por que el parecido de la chica. 

La cena se había realizado en aparente paz, Manta había salido al terminar de cenar para no incomodar a su tío y a su prima, después de todo tenían cerca de 6 meses de no verse. Sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta una banca en un parque solitario y olvidado, al levantar la vista lo primero que había visto había sido la sonrisa de un chico que parecía muy absorto en escuchar música a través de sus audífonos naranjas, Se sentó junto a él, observando el bello espectáculo que el cielo nocturno le estaba ofreciendo 

El chico junto a él pareció reparar en su presencia y le miro de reojo, Manta absorto como estaba con las estrellas no había notado la mirada que le dirigían en un principio discretas y después más descaradas 

-"Es una vista hermosa verdad?"- Pregunto el chico de cabello castaño 

-"Si, es muy bella"- Contesto Manta en un susurro como temiendo que si hablaba más alto algo dentro de esa perfección se rompiera 

-"Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura"- 

-"Mucho gusto, Yoh, mi nombre es Manta"- 

-"Eres extranjero?"- pregunto Yoh al notar el acento un poco extraño del chico 

-"Mi padre es Japonés, pero mi madre es Americana, así que creo que mi acento se debe a eso, he crecido gran parte de mi vida en el extranjero"- Manta se sorprendió a si mismo, por lo regular era un chico muy callado y reservado, le sorprendía la confianza que aquel chico había logrado en el. 

-"Ahh, ya entiendo"- Murmuro Yoh 

-"Don Yoh¡¡¡"- Grito una voz desde las sombras del parque 

El chico que segundos antes platicaba con Manta ahora se dirigía con paso rápido al lugar donde provenía la voz, Manta no se movió tan solo parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido y confundido, pero se quedo ahí era como si una fuerza le dijera que se quedara que esperara para ver al chico salir de entre los arbustos, con la persona que habìa gritado, pero en vez de eso, salio... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * 

Anna ya había terminado de hablar con su papa y ahora se dirigía a su habitación sintiéndose extraña, mientras pensaba en aquella carta que tendría que leer, una vez en su habitación miro el reloj, eran más de la media noche __

"Manta aun no regresa" Pensó ella saliendo deprisa de la habitación, salio tan deprisa que no vio como su bolso caía de la mesita en donde lo coloco y tampoco vio la carta caer hasta la parte de atrás de su buró. 

El frío la sorprendió cuando estaba en la entrada de la casa y tuvo el pensamiento de regresar por un abrigo, pero, había algo más fuerte que le decía que tenia que buscar a Manta que de alguna forma el la estaba llamando. 

Corrió deprisa a todo lo que daban sus piernas, en su pecho una angustia empezaba a apoderarse de sus latidos, sentía miedo, pero sobre todo frío, parecía que el aire a su alrededor estaba congelado, miro una figura que la observaba a distancia, agudizo la vista y pudo verlo era un hombre, el mismo que ella había visto cuando estaba con Len, eso si que la preocupo pero no cambio su semblante, llego a un parque, miro hacia todos lados, buscando a su primo, estaba preocupada, era la segunda vez que Manta estaba en su casa y jamás había caminado hasta ese lugar, el era extranjero podría extraviarse, o podían asaltarlo- 

Se sobresalto al darse cuenta que no había nadie en ese parque y que la niebla había caído haciendo que el lugar se tornara más escabroso, además podía escuchar pasos atrás de ella. 

-"Manta eres tu?"- Pregunto ocultado en un tono casi despectivo el temblor de su voz, pero lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fue silencio 

-"Manta!!"- Volvió a llamar 

-"No"- La voz surgió de todas partes provocando un terrible escalofrió que cruzo toda la espalda de la chica 

-"Quien?"- Fue lo único que pudo articular

-"Aquí"- La voz que ahora sonó fue mucho más dulce y tranquila, la niebla desapareció dejando al descubierto la parte central del parque, al mirar los ojos de Anna se abrieron mucho más de lo normal.

En aquel lugar se encontraba Manta, junto con una persona que ella no recocía, ¿Que le había pasado a su primo? 

-"¿QUE LE HICISTE?"- Grito Anna mientras se agachaba para poder ver bien a Manta

-"Nada"- Contesto Yoh con voz tranquila

-"Nada?"- Pregunto ella con furia

-"Debemos llevarlo al hospital"- Dijo el con voz seria, haciendo que Anna le hiciera caso pero sin dejar su actitud desconfiada y de furia.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-"En que piensas Hao?-" Pregunto el chico de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo tono 

-"Tengo que ir a ver a Anna"- Murmuro el cansado por su tratamiento

-"¿Crees que puedas salir de aquí?"- 

-"Para eso tu me vas a ayudar Lyserg"-

-"Como?"-

-"No lo se"-

-"Que no lo sabes Hao!!!, QUIERES IR A BUSCARLOS ADMÍTELO"-

-"Tengo que ir , solo Yo podré detenerlos"-

-"Y Anna?"-

-"No quiero que se involucre más de la cuenta"-

-"ELLA YA ESTA INVOLUCRADA!!!, Hao que no lo entiendes, nació para eso, solo Tu y Ella podrán contra él"-

-"Lyserg me acompañarías, a ver a Anna, me ayudarías a acabar con ellos, me eliminarias en caso de que fuera necesario"-

-"Hao, claro que ire contigo, eso lo sabes amigo"-

Lyserg Diethel(n/a Se escribe así?) era detective de Londres, pero había tomado unas vacaciones para pasarlas con su amigo Hao, La familia Diethel y la familia Asakura habían convivido mucho hasta que **eso** paso y las relaciones entre ambas familias se debilitaron, apesar de eso Lyserg y Hao continuaron con su amistad. 

-"Tu abuela murio verdad?"- Pregunto 

-"Si"- 

-"Cuando piensas ir a buscarlos"- 

-"Creo que podemos llegar el 4 o 3 de mayo"- 

-"No quiero meterme en lo que no me incumbe pero... realmente crees que podras contra él"?- 

-"Tengo que Lyserg, si no en cuantó muera ire a ayudarle, mi abuela me mando una carta, y tambien una para Anna, ella ya presentía su muerte y por eso quizo prevenir a Anna, creo que en esta carta le explica lo que en otra que ella previemente había mandado no se atrevio a escribir"- 

-"Y espera que tu se lo digas todo"- 

-"Eso creo, ahora lo que me preocupa es como saldre de aqui"- 

-"Eso dejalo en mis manos" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Carta de la señora Kino a Anna Anderson**

(No abierta aun por ella)

Querida Anna: 

Recibiras esta carta de manos de tu padre, se las mande para que te la entregaran en cuanto _Ellos_ terminaran con mi vida, se que ahora debes tener miles de dudas, lo unico que sabes es que un miembro de la familia Asakura quería matarte y por eso tu padre te dio en adopción, lo que no sabes es que esta persona aun quiere matarte, pero no sabe quien eres, y eso es lo que te hace tener un punto a tu favor lamentablemente tu tampoco sabes quien es, Anna tu familia al igual que la mia en el pasado fueron grandes guerreros, mi nieto si no hubiera sido atacado por esa enfermedad se hubiera convertido en un gran chaman, si Len Tao no hubiera querido ser un detective tambien seria un gran chaman y tú si no te hubieras alejado de tu verdadera familia ahora serias toda una sacerdotisa, pero ahora el destino nuestro destino parece estar en marcado por la terrible frase del **_"Si hubiera..."_**, ahora Len no sabe nada de eso y te ruego no le digas nada aun, por que es abligación de la dinastia Tao decirle a él, el gran podre que rechazo, o más bien que duerme dentro de su ser... 

Se que todo esto es confuso Anna, pero todo lo que pasa tiene una razon, lamentablemente ahora el futuro se torna más obscuro y con matizes de rojo, lamentablemente el rojo sera la sangre de amigos y parientes, pero no te preocupes... todo saldra bien 

Tu enemigo está más cerca de lo que crees y se oculta tras una sonrisa pacifica... 

**Notas de la autora:**

Otro capitulo más, bien que tal?, esta un poco confuso verdad, bueno espero que les guste, y quiero disculparme por la tardansa, y tambien decirles que los proximos capitulos tardaran un poco más, el motivo es qu e el 7 de junio tengo mi examen de admision para la uni. y tengo que intentar aprenderme en menos de un mes, todo lo que no me aprendi en tres años, además que tengo que hacer un sistema para un maestro que no tiene concideracion en mi sufrimiento, bueno me despido y gracias por leer mi intento de histora. muchas gracias por los Reviews, de verdad se los agradesco espero que me manden reviews de este capitulo, ya sea para felicitarme lo cual dudo, o para darme un jalon de orejas. el siguiente capitulo sera 

**"Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura" **


	5. Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura

LA LEYENDA Capitulo cinco "Mi Nombre es Yoh Asakura" 

Por: Jenny Anderson 

La Luz de la luna iluminaba a medias el filo de aquella espada, por donde un hilo de sangre se deslizaba para terminar formando una pequeña mancha en el piso, se miro las manos, estaban limpias, pero hacían gala de unas largas uñas de un color negro intimidante, su cabello largo que debía llegarle hasta la cadera, sus ojos oscuros con un tono plateado ya que la luna le pegaba de lleno en la cara, y una sonrisa que transmitía satisfacción, sus labios estaban sumamente rojos y aun quedaban en ellos, manchas color carmesí, con su lengua limpio sus labios, mientras miraba el cuerpo de aquella mujer, y una pequeña mueca de desagrado apareció en sus labios. 

Salio del lugar rápidamente, escondiéndose entre las sombras de la noche, llego a una enorme casa, era una casa antigua, eso se adivinaba claramente al verle, traspaso el umbral con paso decidido, sin prestar atención a las personas que lo saludaban, no paro hasta llegar a su habitación, donde guardo su espada en su closet, se acostó en su cama y cerro un momento los ojos, solo un momento, se levanto para mirarse en el espejo, para ver sus cabellos castaños, y una expresión bastante rara en su rostro, suspiro, busco entre los cajones sus audífonos anaranjados, Cerro los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo una calidez que recorría todo su ser, se coloco sus audífonos, y volvió a mirarse en el espejo, su cabello castaño que ahora no estaba tan largo, y su usual sonrisa despreocupada que desde adolescente le había acompañado. 

-"Joven Yoh se encuentra bien?"- Pregunto una mujer entrando a la habitación, sus largos cabellos rosados, contrastaban con su vestido justo y largo de color azul, Yoh miro sus ojos, de aquel mismo tono que su cabello, sus labios rojos y tentadores, y sus uñas largas, tan largas como las que el tenia hacia unos momentos 

-"Estoy bien Tam"- Contesto el con una sonrisa 

-"Que bueno"- Contesto ella con un toque sensual en su voz 

-"Creo que es hora que vuelva Tamao"- Sentencio 

-"Agua fiestas"- Murmuro ella arrugando la nariz, para cerrar los ojos, mientras una calida sensación embargaba su cuerpo, volvió a abrirlos lentamente mirando a Yoh, su cabello estaba de nuevo corto su ropa era aquel pantalón que siempre solía usar 

-"Así esta bien"- Empezó a decir él 

-"Supongo"- Contesto ella saliendo de la habitación 

Yoh miro a su alrededor, a pesar de la media luz que había en la habitación, se podía apreciar todo claramente, no había mucho que mirar una cama, un buró, y un espejo ovalado de tamaño natural, se tiro en la cama mientras miraba el techo, como si estuviera pasando algo realmente interesante. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Diario de Horo Horo**

_Nota escrita para su hermana, adjunta a este diario como una copia fotostática_

_3 de mayo_

Muy bien Pilika, estoy escribiendo desde la casa de Len, quiero que investigues algunas cosas pero como no quiero que nadie se entere no usare el teléfono, te estarás preguntando, por que te estoy pidiendo esto, pues bien, lo que pasa es que mientras buscaba información con Len sobre un acecino, el Jefe nos enseño la foto de alguien a quien yo había visto, me entro curiosidad y decidí investigar, encontré que esta persona murió, y no solo eso si no que 2 personas más están desaparecidas y dadas por muertas, pero yo y Len las vimos lo que me lleva al por que te mando esta carta, mira necesito que investigues algo, con mis abuelos, hace tiempo ellos comentaron que cerca de casa, hubo un caso muy raro de gente que se empezó a encontrar muerta, mujeres en su mayoría, que jamás se encontró a un causante y, que según ellos fueron causadas por un demonio, quiero que intentes recolectar todo lo posible sobre ese suceso, si se que fue hace más de 40 años, pero lo necesito, al parecer el caso no esta registrado por que no he podido encontrar nada sobre eso. 

Saludos 

_Yo_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Periódico Universal de Tokyo**

_Escrito por Eduard Stoker_

La victima de anoche fue una chica de la universidad Keiou Daigaku Samanta Soryu, estudiante del primer año, las autoridades se han negado a dar más información sobre estos hechos, lo único que sabemos es que esta es la 10 victima, lo único que las autoridades revelaron, es que tiene las huellas dactilares del Homicida, los detectives Horo Y Tao no han hecho declaración alguna, el pánico empieza a extenderse en la ciudad. 

La chica de anoche fue encontrada en su propia casa, según los peritos de investigación, debió haber muerto al rededor de las 12 de la noche, no se encontraron armas en el lugar del crimen, la madre de la occisa quien fue la que encontró el cuerpo, declaro que ella y su esposo habían salido a una fiesta _Salimos a una fiesta cuando regresamos, no quisimos molestarla esta mañana, cuando iba a despertarla la encontré_ dijo la señora, el cuerpo fue encontrado al rededor de las 6:30 AM. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Anna miraba al chico con desconfianza acababa de llegar de nuevo a al hospital donde aun se encontraba Manta, el sol ya empezaba a esconderse, ella había logrado que su padre se fuera a descansar ella se quedaría con su primo, los doctores tan solo les había dicho que el chico tenia, cansancio extremo, y falta de energía, ¡Hasta le habían hecho una transfusión!, los doctores parecían muy interesados en el caso, Anna había considerado llamar a Len, pero el chico debía de tener mucho trabajo, había leído en algún periódico que una nueva victima había aparecido, esto logro que de solo recordarlo Anna pusiera mala cara, ese maldito estaba haciendo de las suyas y ella que había jurado que lo mataría, estaba ahí sin ninguna, pista ni idea de quien podía ser. 

-"Oye no pongas esa cara, eres muy bonita y esa cara de enojo no te sienta bien"- Dijo Yoh mirándola fijamente, la chica lo fulmino con la mirada, intentando recordar donde lo había visto ya que su rostro no le parecía tan extraño, el tan solo se encogió de hombros 

-"No pedí tu opinión"- Dijo ella ácidamente 

-"Vale, no te enojes"- La sonrisa del Chico crispo los nervios de Anna 

-"Puedo saber por que sigues aquí?"- Pregunto Fríamente 

-"Me preocupa el chico, ¿que es tuyo?"- Pregunto con verdadera curiosidad 

-"Eso es algo que no te incumbe"- Contesto ella dando por terminada la platica, desafortunadamente para ella, el chico no pareció molestarse con su contestación y tenían aun ganas de intentar tener una charla con la rubia 

-"Y cuantos años tienes?"- Volvió a preguntar el chico 

-"eso no te incumbe"- 

-"MMM, ya veo y cual es tu nombre?"- Pregunto al notar que la chica no tenia intenciones en contestarle añadió- "Pero que tonto quiero que me digas tu nombre, y yo no te he dicho el mío, me llamo Yoh Asakura"- 

Anna lo miro sorprendida, parpadeo confundida unas cuantas veces, ¿Asakura?, el era un Asakura, que no se suponía que el ultimo Asakura era Hao, ¿que estaba pasando?, ¿por que sentía que no debía acercarse a ese chico? 

-"Mi nombre es Anna Anderson"- Murmuro con voz indiferente 

-"Mucho gusto Anna"- Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa 

-"¿quienes esa chica?"- Pregunto Fausto a Ryu mientras ambos miraban a Yoh, platicar con la rubia 

-"No lo se"- Contesto este 

-"Seguramente es la nueva victima"- Dijo Tamao mirando con ciertos celos a la chica 

**Notas de la autora:**

Otro capitulo más, se que es muy corto pero es que lo escribi a toda prisa, creo que en este se deja bastante claro a quien juro matar Anna, sobre Fausto Y Ryu la situación se aclarara más adelante. les pido que pongan atención a los sucesos, ya que una amiga me hizo notar que están bastante enredados sobre todo los diarios y las notas por eso deben poner mucha atención a las fechas SIG capitulo. 

**La dinastía Tao **


	6. La dinastia Tao

LA LEYENDA capitulo cinco "La dinastía Tao" 

Por: Jenny Anderson 

Len Tao  ojeaba los reportajes que estaban en la hemeroteca, tenia cara de fastidio pero acompañaba a su amigo Horo, a quien se le habían metido ideas un tanto extrañas en la cabeza, no sabia que a muchos kilómetros otra persona pensaba darle aun más noticias extrañas. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** * * * * 

-Así que esta pasando de nuevo"- Dijo una voz grave 

-"Si, me preocupa padre, mi hijo se encuentra en ese lugar"- 

-"Así tenia que ser, Hen(N/A: Así se escribe)Len tiene que estar ahí"- 

-"No me gusta nada padre, esa persona es mucho más astuta que Len, no por que mi hijo no sea bueno, si no por que hay décadas de diferencia"- 

-"Hen, tengo que decirte que jamás pensé que el regresara hace 30 años fue vencido por nuestra familia y lo dimos por muerto pero ahora a regresado con más fuerza que antes"- 

-"Si, y tu no me dejas ir a advertirle a mi hijo lo que esta pasando"- 

-"No puede hacer nada, hasta que ese chico Hao Asakura no se entreviste con ellos"- 

-"jamás pensé que un Kyôyama siguiera con vida"- 

-"Yo tampoco pero esto nos da una oportunidad más, por que el tampoco lo esperaba, y estoy seguro que anda con la guardia baja"- 

-"No deberíamos fiarnos tanto de ella, después de todo no fue criada como debía ser"- 

-"Lo tiene en la sangre, como Len, cuando llegue el momento el tendrá que enterarse de la fuerza espiritual que nuestra familia posee"- 

-"No creo que lo acepte, así nada más"- 

-"tendrá que, después de todo, ninguno de nosotros Eligio ser lo que somos"- 

El viento empezó a soplar fieramente, los enormes ventanales que poseía la mansión se cimbraron unos instantes, antes de que una sirvienta entrara al salon 

-"El joven Hao Asakura lo busca, señor Hen"- 

-"Hazlo pasar"- 

Unos instantes después el chico de largos cabellos entre a la habitación, su semblante era tranquilo, el aura que lo rodeaba era extremadamente pacifica, a su lado Lyserg miraba todo detenidamente 

-"Ustedes deben saber por que estoy aquí"- Dijo a la vez que Hen Tao, le hacia un seña con la mano para que se sentara 

-"Lo imaginamos Joven Asakura"- 

-"Estoy muriendo"- Dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa como si tal asunto fuera el ultimo de su problemas -"Y eso solo aumentaría el poder de nuestro enemigo"- 

-"Disculpe si lo interrumpo pero.. es que el parecido entre el y usted es increíble"- 

-"Así lo cree?"-Contesto con voz divertida 

-"Si, así lo creo"- 

-"Seguramente es verdad, yo no tengo el gusto de conocerlo, o al menos no soy capaz de recordarlo, pero si tengo entendido, el debe tener mi edad, es una lastima, era muy joven"- 

-"Como usted si no logramos matarle antes de que su enfermedad se lleve su fuerza"- 

-"ESo no pasara, pero que descuidado soy no les he presentado a mi amigo el es Lyserg Diethel, el domina el arte de la radiestesia, o la dominaría si no hubiera decidido convertirse en detective"- 

-"En eso se parece a mi hijo"- Murmuro Hen Tao mirando al chico 

-"Y cual es su interés señor Diethel en este asunto"- 

-"Ayudar a mi amigo en lo que pueda"- Contesto este mirando cariñosamente a Hao 

-"La amistad es un gran tesoro, pero no creo que con eso lo derrotemos"- 

-"Estoy de acuerdo tengo entendido que tiene a 3 personas que le ayudan, y que se consideran sus amigos"- 

-"No puedo creer como una persona como él, puede tener amigos"- 

-"Señor, si el es capaz de hacer amigos, será mucho más difícil de derrotar"- La voz de Lyserg se hizo notar haciendo que ambas personas maduras lo miraran un poco asombrados 

-"Joven Diethel, no debe dejarse llevar por el carácter aparentemente amable, ni tampoco por su semblante pacifico por que la única verdad es la que yo le narrare"- El anciano sonrió provocando una risita de diversión de Hao y un suspiro de resignación de Hen 

-"Fue hace 40 años, yo era un joven de su edad y mi padre me entrenaba para ser la nueva cabecilla de la dinastía, no es ningún secreto que nuestra familia, a acecinado a mucha gente para lograr la estabilidad del país, para ese tiempo llego a las puertas de nuestra casa un chico y su padre el joven no podía tener más de 12 años, su padre ya era un hombre de edad, se nos presentaron como miembros de la familia Kyôyama, nosotros habíamos oído de ellos, había grandes sacerdotisas y grandes chamanes, que en ese tiempo habían empezado a tener un menor respeto, nos contaron lo que los traía hasta nuestras tierras, perseguían a un hombre, que había matado a la madre y esposa de aquellos hombres, hasta ese punto su relato no nos pareció nada del otro mundo, pero entonces empezaron a contarnos que aquel hombre poseía el espíritu de un antiguo samurai y que el mismo era un demonio y que venia de la familia Asakura, la familia Asakura era reconocida por los grandes Chamanes que tenia, nos contaron que ese hombre no era un chaman ordinario que era un No muerto, y que era muy peligroso por que se adueñaba de la muerte y esta actuaba a su voluntad, cuando aquel demonio se presento ni siquiera yo podía creer lo que esos hombres habían dicho, pues el chico era una hombre de mi edad, con una sonrisa de inocencia y paz que nadie se imaginaba de lo que era capaz, combinando el poder de su espíritu y su fuerza por ser un no muerto, nos encontró desprevenidos y.... "- Se detuvo para dar más emoción a su relato, el cual solamente Lyserg escuchaba por que los demás, estaba charlando entre ellos -"acabo con 5 de nuestro hombres, hasta que una plegaria de los Kyôyama libero su espíritu, hasta la fecha creímos que jamás regresaría, pues aun con su fuerza, sin su espíritu seria muy absurdo querer vencernos"- 

-"Ya entiendo, pero si una plegaria logro liberar al espíritu, no podría otra regresarlo"- 

-"No queda nadie que sepa esas plegarias, los Kyôyama han acabado"- 

-"Pero aun queda una no?"- 

-"Ella no sabe nada de las plegarias, fue criada lejos de todo eso"- 

-"Talvez tenga razón"- 

-"Joven Hao se ve cansado pase a una habitación a descansar"- 

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron solos en una lujosa habitación, fue Lyserg quien rompió el silencio 

-"Sabes, me parece increíble como el destino jugo con ustedes"- al notar la mirada de incomprensión de su amigo continuo-"Me comentaste que conociste a Anna en el Kinder Garden y no tenias idea de quien era en realidad por que ella era una Anderson, después se reencuentran en la secundaria, donde por cierto también conoces a Len Tao, yo más bien creo que el destino los quería juntos para acabar con él de una vez por todas"- 

-"Es gracioso que comentes lo del destino Lyserg"- La voz de Hao tenia un toque de misterio -"Por que he estado pensando que, si él tiene amigos, estos deben también tener cierta conexión con su vida"- 

-"Hao, fuera de que el es de tu familia, no te da miedo parecerte tanto"- 

-"Ja, la verdad es que si, pero no es algo para andar divulgando por el momento la que me preocupa es Anna, y esa carta que tengo que entregarle"- 

-"Sabes, yo más bien creo que tu abuela no te dijo toda la verdad y esperas que en esa carta que escribió a tu amiga se te revelen más cosas o me equivoco"- 

-"No, la verdad es que creo que hay algo más, algo que se centra en Anna, y supongo que solo ella podrá quitarme estas dudas"- 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"No te das cuenta que mi vida ya no tiene sentido, sin ella" – Fausto miraba suplicante al chico que estaba frente a ella

-"Pero lo que me pides, es muy arriesgado, no podrás reunirte con ella, por que nuestra vida es mucho más larga que la de los demás"- Dijo el tranquilamente mirándolo compasivo 

-"No  me importa Yoh, vengare la muerte de Elisa, aun siendo un no muerto"-

-"Bien fausto es lo que has decidido, pero no habrá vuelta  atrás"- Se inclino sobre el y …

**Notas de la autora:**

Otro capitulo más espero que este esté entendible, y que empieza a aclarar las dudas que tengan, ya saben criticas y comentarios, manden un review que la verdad me ayudan mucho para componer la historia.

**"Entre Tu y yo"**


	7. Entre Tu y Yo

"La leyenda" Capitulo Seis "Entre Tu y Yo" 

La luna estaba adornando el cielo, con su hermoso brillo plateado, iluminando las casa, y el rostro de las personas que en ese momento dormían, o lo intentaban y que no habían cerrado las cortinas. 

-"Yoh"- Murmuro la chica, sus largo y sedoso cabello caía desparramado por su espalda, su rostro tenia expresión Afligida, y miraba al chico que sudaba copiasomente y se movía intranquilo en su cama 

-"No creo que se salve Anna"- Le dijo una voz en su espalda, ella se giro para verlo, el hombre tenia una cabellera castaña que le llegaba hasta las caderas, y unos ojos del mismo color 

-"No digas eso Hao, no ves lo aflija que estoy por mi pobre esposo"- Volvió a decir ella, al borde del llanto 

-"No llores querida, se como salvarlo pero..."- 

-"Hao, no podemos hacer eso, ni siquiera mis poderes espirituales podrían salvarle"- 

-"Anna quiero a mi Hermano tanto como a ti, y por lo tanto como ha mi vida, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa para salvarle la vida"- Le dirigió una mirada tan afligida, con tanto dolor que ella no pudo evitar abrasarle, llorando quedamente sobre su pecho, el también la abrazo y ahogo sus sollozos en su cabello 

-"No quiero perderle"- dijo ella entre sollozos 

-"Yo tampoco Anna, yo tampoco"- Le dijo tristemente 

-"No me van a perder"- Murmuro la voz desde la cama, se notaba en su tono que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para hablar 

-"Shh, no hables Cariño debes guardar tus energías"- Le dijo la chica sentándose a su lada tomando su mano derecha entre las suyas, Hao la imito y también se sentó en la cama mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermano 

-"Prométeme que cuidaras de ella"- Esta vez ambos tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entender sus palabras 

-"Yoh no hables así, te pondrás bien"- 

-"No lo creo"- Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos agotado por el esfuerzo que había hecho para lograr decir aquellas frases, Anna lo miro y en su rostro, brillaba la más pura determinación 

-"Lo haremos Hao, no voy dejar morir a mi esposo, no dejare que la muerte me lo quite"- 

Hao la miro unos momentos la chica tenia tan solo 18 años, era muy pálida, y tenia unos hermosos ojos negros, claro que ahora más pálida y delgada debido a las noches en vela, y las enormes bolsas grises bajo sus ojos, su aspecto había desmejorado mucho, y su cabello caía sobre su espalda y no había sido cepillado. 

-"Déjamelo a mi"- Dijo el, pero ella movió su cabeza en señal de negación 

-"Quiero acompañarte"- Dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su vientre 

-"No se lo has dicho verdad"- 

-"Cuando este recuperado se lo diré, ahora debe poner todas su energías en salvarse"- Contesto ella 

-"Preparare todo"- Dijo el y salio dirigiéndole una mirada llena de valor 

Anna empezó a hacer memoria sobre lo que estaba pasando, no estaba pasando la mejor época del país, había revuelos entre la gente y muchas personas recurrían a las armas, espadas, los gobiernos no parecían  ceder, y él Yoh, su esposo, había sido herido en una de esas batallas, absurdas, según las calificaba Anna , y ahora los doctores le habían dicho "Lo sentimos pero no hay nada que podamos hacer", así, así había a terminar aquella historia, la historia de su esposa, de un gran hombre, un gran guerrero, pero sobre todo, el padre de la pequeña criatura que ella llevaba en el vientre, eso era lo que la había decidido, ese pequeño ser que se formaba en su vientre era lo que la había decidido.

Hao regreso después de 2 horas o más, su puso una túnica negra, toda su familia la usaba en ella la placa de la familia Asakura brillaba más que otras veces, arroparan muy bien a Yoh, lo subieron al caballo donde Hao lo cuidaría, Anna los seguía, mientras observaba como la niebla empezaba a bajar, él los estaba esperando.

El castillo se encontraba en Silencio no había ningún sonido, en su interior y las velas y candelabros no estaban prendidos por lo que el castillo se veía más lúgubre que nada, el sonido del mar llegaba hasta sus oídos, la noche ya estaba terminando y con ella las esperanzas de los jóvenes que galopaban lo más rápido posible para salvar la vida de alguien a quien querían.

El joven de cabellos azules y ojos verdes amarillentos los miraba llegar y descender del caballo, su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y su mirada era fría, y malévola.

Hao toco la puerta, el hombre que los miraba por la ventana les abrió

-"Sabia que vendrían"-

-"Puesdes salvar a mi hermano"- Pregunto Hao mirando con el seño fruncido al hombre

-"Claro que puedo, la pregunto aquí es ¿Quieren que lo salve?"-

-"Si"- La voz que salio de la joven esposa del joven Asakura fue decidida, pero ala vez su rostro decía que estaba renunciando a algo

-"Si lo hago saben que no volverá a ser el mismo"-  a Anna le temblaron las piernas ante esta confesión, pero se mantuvo en su lugar sin decir nada, solo movió levemente la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, reprochándose en sus adentros por su decisión

-"Muy bien"- Dijo el Joven cuyo nombre era Len, Len se acerco a Yoh, haciéndole un pequeño corte en el cuello, Yoh soltó un suave gemido, Len sonrió al ver la sangre, roja que salía de la Herida de uno de sus mas grande enemigos, de uno de los tantos que habían querido matarlo, se inclino un poco, y con su lengua empezó a limpiar la sangre del chico, el solo Gemía, e intentaba abrir los ojos, pero para su cuerpo esa era una misión extremadamente difícil,  Len hizo una herida similar a la de Yoh en su propio cuello y toma la cabeza del chico con brusquedad, haciendo que su sangre manchara los labios, del joven.

-"Ahora llevenlo a casa"-

Anna y Hao se miraron confundidos, Hao había escuchado tanto de ese relato, el beso de la muerte como era denominada, en Europa, donde se decía que el rey de estos seres denominados no muertos, se erguía con esplendor, y ahora él mismo acababa de entregar a su hermano, acababa de darle su alma aun ser repugnante, pero eso no era lo que lo tenia mal, no era el hecho de que no se sentía mal, no sepia remordimiento, claro que quería que su hermano muriera, ¿Por qué?, por que el chico su hermano menor le había quitado a la única mujer que el había amado a Anna y el sabia que era una mentira que se la hubiera quitado por que ella nunca fue suya, pero el aun mantenía la esperanza que el lo quisiera esperanza que había muerto, cuando él, Yoh. Le había propuesto matrimonio, y ahora que se sentía feliz por que su hermano estaba muriendo, ahora que pensaba que Anna seria solo de él, ella le había confesado que estaba esperando un hijo de EL, de su hermano, Anna no podía imaginar el odio que Hao sentía en su interior, pero por ella, por ella era que había hecho eso por que la amaba de una forma loca y desenfrenada pero la amaba, y por ella era capaz de cruzar el mismo infierno.

Anna no se sentía mejor, por dios, ¡Acababa de entregar el alma de su esposo a un demonio!, pero no había marcha atrás ya no, y ella lo sabia, como le hubiera gustado, ser más fuerte y menos egoísta, pero no quería que el muriera no aun, aun que ahora él, y solo él, era el dueño del alma del hombre al que ella amaba y es que el amor nos hace cometer actos, entupidos y desesperados…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

El ahora  adolescente Hijo de uno de los matrimonios más mencionados entre la alta sociedad miraba  a su padre quien sin razón aparente había empezado a cambiar, el chico tenia el cabello de su madre y los ojos de su padre, había sido entrenado por esta ultima para ser un gran chaman y participar en el torneo que decían se celebraba cada 500 años, su padre también era un Chaman y era uno de los favoritos a convertirse en el Rey Chaman, pero a Reí, le parecía que su padre estaba actuando muy anormal, no comía, y las fuerzas parecían haberle abandonado, hacia poco su Tío Hao había vuelto de un viaje a Europa, y le había dicho que ahora solo quedaba Len, el chico no entendió nada, a hora tenia 16 años, cuando escullo un fuerte ruido, que provenía de la recamara de su madre, corrió lo más rápido que pudo por la casona, y miro a su padre..

Su propio padre….

Quien acababa de matar a su madre, el hombre lo miro con rabia, y se abalanzo sobre él, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, Hikari, su hermana lo había derribado con la espada que había pertenecido a la Familia y a su lado su hermano Satoru, miraba todo con espanto.

Miraron la sangre en el piso y el cuerpo inerte de su madre, miraron al hombre que salía por la ventana y lo comprendieron...

Su padre, el amante padre que habían tenido, le había vendido su alma a algún  demonio a cambio de la vida eterna, lo único que estos tres jóvenes ignoraban era que, el no había vendido su alma, y que no mato a su esposa por lo que ellos quería sino para salvarla, sabia que no lo entendían, ¿Quién lo haría?, no el mismo lo entendía, muy pronto perdería conciencia de si mismo y dejaría que el demonio que su esposa y su hermano le había incrustado en la piel surgiera, talvez con el tiempo, solo con el, sus hijos lo perdonarían.

Reí, había cambiado su apellido ya no era Asakura ahora su apellido era  Kyôyama, y había jurado vengarse de el maldito que había terminado con la vida de su madre aun que en eso perdiera la vida, así fue como los hermanos se separan, Reí, vivió con su Tío Hao, hasta que este murió sin contarle nunca la verdad, sobre su padre.

Notas de la autora:

 Muy bien un capitulo más, lamento la demora pero es que la escuela me tiene muy ocupada me di un tiempo para escribir ojala les guste y me manden Reviews, ojo pongan mucha atención a este capitulo por que gracias a el, se revelan ciertas cosas ya mencionada y que aun no se mencionan, no olviden el nombre de los hijos OK.

 Sin capitulo 

**Horo Horo**


	8. Horo Horo

"La leyenda" Capitulo Siete "Horo Horo" 

Ahí estaba de nuevo, no podía creerlo, Él como descendiente directo de la Familia Millán, una familia numerosa que había empezado la cacería de esos demonios en el oriente, sabia que la  esposa de Cedric Millán, una bella muchacha, que venia de una familia muy reconocida, entre la sociedad de ese siglo, había empezado la búsqueda de aquellos seres, si la memoria no le fallaba su nombre era Hikari, el apellido Millán se había perdido con los años, pero en su familia aun circulaban esas historias, de "Niños" como el las calificaba, jamás había tomado en serio todas esas cosas, Hasta ahora, y era bastante raro puesto que su familia siempre estaba hablando de poderes espirituales, de Shamanes, y cosas por el estilo, cosas que por Cierto él no creía. 

Si no fuera por que el mismo los había visto, y por todo lo que había investiga, definitivamente se hubiera declarado Loco, ahora su misión más peligrosa era convencer a Len de su teoría, Maldición el chino podía ser bastante escéptico, ese chico solo parecía hacerle caso a las cosas comprobadas, y por supuesto que aquella "Leyenda", no la creería, hasta que no lo viera con sus propios ojos, ¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición!, no le había quedado de otra más que mandar a llamar a su hermana, con todas las cosas que había recopilado, Ella estaba más espantada que él, para Pilika eso era mucho más que una coincidencia, ella estaba segura que ESE ser había regresado por que ellos, tenían que ver con el pasado, claro que Horo rechazaba todo eso, siempre lo hacia, sobre todo cuando su abuelo le decía que el tenia la esencia de aquélla chica Hikari, y eso lo espantaba más que nada, por que siempre le habían dicho que los hechos del pasado siempre se repetían. 

Su abuelo no se había, molestado cuando él había dejado el norte, para ir a vivir a la capital y tampoco se había opuesto a que él, decidiera convertirse en detective, dejando atrás todas esas cosas de Shamanes y cosas por el estilo. 

Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando había conocido a Len había sentido que lo conocía de toda la vida, y valla par de amigos que eran, cuando estaban en la academia, se la pasaban haciéndole bromas a los demás, bueno para ser más específicos él le hacia bromas a sus compañeros, mientras, Len gruñía tras él, y terminaba siendo reprendido, le hubiera encantado presentarlo a su abuelo, pero eso había sido imposible. 

No sabia, como era que había entablado aquella, amistad con Len, ni tampoco sabia por que su interior le decía que las cosas se pondrían difíciles, y que la vida de Len y la suya estaban en peligro, sus investigaciones habían arrojado más cosas de las que el hubiera querido descubrir, claro que eran cosas no oficiales, cosas rumoradas por la gente, pero algunas parecían ser muy confiables, había investigado sobre esa chica Tamao Tamura, no había encontrado mucho, estudiante de Administración, muy inteligente pero impopular, sufría de depresión constante, hija de un asesor corporativo y una estilista, había sido secuestrada y luego murió talvez por el abandono de sus captores, aun que él no pensaba que fuera realmente un secuestro, bueno ella tan solo tenia 3 años de muerta, Fausto era otra cosa, el parecía ser descendiente directo del Alquimista del mismo nombre, aquel hombre era un reconocido doctor, cuya carrera se había venido a pique cuando su esposa Elisa, había muerto por cierto, en causas no aclaradas hasta le fecha, y que seguramente tenían que ver con algún ritual de fanáticos religiosos, aun que las autoridades lo habían denominado, Homicidio imprudencial, de parte de un loco, por que así lo habían declarado, desde ese momento Fausto había desaparecido de eso ya hacia más de 20 años, así que Horo no tenia duda de que el había caído también, por ese hombre, si así se le podía llamar, nada más había que ver que no había envejecido, sobre Ryu, bueno de él si que no sabia mucho, era el líder de una pandilla que causaba bastantes malestares a la policía, pero de buenas a primeras había desaparecido y no se sabia nada de él, tenia 2 años de desaparecido, oficialmente, por que como el joven, no tenia familiares en el país, y sus únicos amigos estaban en el extranjeros, él no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, desde su desaparición, y el aviso a las autoridades. Bien ahora ya tenia a los culpables de esas muertes, pero ¿Cómo diablos le iba a decir al comandante?, No, seguramente le tocaría a él y a Len deshacerse de esos seres, aun que su apariencia no era muy peligrosa. 

Otra cosa que le molestaba a Horo, era el que no tenia pareja, vamos Len tampoco tenia, pero el CHINITO, como solía decirle para molestar tenia una maldita suerte que desaprovechaba totalmente, bueno realmente Horo Horo no era una mal partido, era alto, mucho más alto que Len, su cabello caía en mechones rebeldes sobre su cara dándole un toque sexy, solo que él chico tenia muy mal carácter, y poco tiempo para conquistas, su obligación, no se lo permitía. 

-"Quiero que mañana me acompañes a, ver a un amigo"- Le dijo Len mientras lo miraba fijamente, pero Horo perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos no le hizo caso, el chico aspiro profundo -"HORO HORO"- Grito haciéndole saltar del asiento, y que lo mirara con furia 

-"Que demonios te pasa Len, no estoy sordo"- 

-"Pues.."- 

-"PUES NADA QUE DIABLOS QUIERES!!!!!!!!"- Len sonrió y lo miro divertido, pero luego recupero la compostura 

-"Pues, que quiero que mañana me acompañes a ver a alguien"- 

-"Tu novia?"- Pregunto Horo rápidamente encontrando el tema más interesante 

-"No"- contesto él -"Es un amigo, que viene de visita, ya pedí el día libre para ambos"- 

-"Len, si sigues así vas a terminar por batear para el equipo contrario"- Declaro el chico, divertido mientras Len lo fulminaba con la mirada 

-"Estúpido"- GRUÑO ENTRE DIENTES 

-"Y quien es el "Amigo"?"- pregunto 

-"Si AMIGO, se llama Hao Asakura"- 

-"Asakura?"- Pregunto Horo, estaba seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar 

-"Sí"- 

-"que has averiguado en la morgue?"- Horo cambio el tema y se puso muy serio 

-"No mucho, solo que en el cuerpo de la victima había un cabello, lo están analizando ahora"- 

-"Pueden quitarnos el caso?"- 

-"Si pueden"- 

-"Genial, si no encontramos más pistas rápido, seremos historia"- 

-"Así parece"- 

-"Len yo..- 

-"Acallar Horo, no quiero saber nada de tus ridículas historias" 

-"No son ridículas, pero bueno, no te diré nada más" 

Horo pensó que era muy bueno que Len hubiera pedido el día libre así podría ver en la tarde a su hermana, sin preocuparse por el tiempo, aun que esto también, le daba miedo, con ese NO MUERTO, rondando por la ciudad su hermana Coria peligro, Pilika regresaría lo más rápido posible, ya lo había decidido. 

Llego a su casa cerca de la media noche, había estado con Len revisado el expediente de su caso, de nuevo habían intentado encontrar algún nexo entre las victimas, y lo único que habían encontrado y que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibido para los 2 chicos, era que todas la victimas, se mostraban más cansadas de lo normal y que, antes de su muerte habían visitado un parque, eso le sonaba a película, pero todas las victimas, habían estado en ese parque al menos una o dos semanas antes de su muerte, así que quien quiera que  los había matado (Hora ya sabia al menos la identidad de 3), se reunían en ese lugar para observar a la persona que seria su próxima victima, lo que ahora preocupaba a Horo era que... 

Hacia dos semanas talvez tres, él había estado en ese parque, no había visto nada extraño, pero, y si él era una nueva victima, o esos seres ya lo estaban vigilando para no ser descubiertos... 

Horo se había equivocado solo en una cosa, la victima no iba a ser él... 

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola, bien aquí esta el capitulo, creo que es un poco corto pero lo hice en una hora, es todo el tiempo libre que tengo, es un poco tarde, a agradezco a todos por sus reviews, ojala y les guste este capitulo, las cosas ya empiezan a vislumbrarse, creo que tan solo le faltan unos 3 o 4 capítulos, para el final, por favor no olviden los Reviews la verdad me dan muchos ánimos, y me ayudan a continuar esta historia 

El capitulo SIG. es: **"Alimentando el odio y ganando un nuevo amigo" **


	9. Alimentando el Odio

La leyenda

Capitulo nueve

Alimentando el Odio y ganando un nuevo amigo

Por: Jenny Anderson 

**Diario de Anna Anderson _1 de mayo noche_ **

Esto no puede estar pasando es un error, un terrible y cruel error, él no puede ser la persona que busco, ¡NO PUEDE!, dios mío por favor despiértame de esta pesadilla, que alguien venga a despertarme, Manta me despertara y me dirá que tenia una pesadilla, eso hará y yo volveré a verlo, TODO ESTO ES UN MAL SUEÑO, - Un marca apareció en la hoja, definitivamente la persona que lo estaba escribiendo estaba llorando por que las marcas continuaron por todo el escrito- ¿Qué por que lo escribo?, o Zack (N/A: Es el nombre del diario), hoy vi a Hao y él, él me lo dijo, yo no le hubiera creído pero, ÉL LO ATACO y se mostró tal y como es, se mostró al fin con su cara de demonio, Y yo... yo no lo podía creer, Len Y Horo estaban tan. , tan sorprendidos, pero yo..., yo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y veía, no podía creer que Yoh, MI YOH, era él, el asesino de mi padre y todas esas personas, ¿Que por que le digo mi Yoh?, te contare. 

Manta salió del Hospital, y mi padre quiso recompensar a Yoh por ayudarnos, así que le invito esa noche a cenar, yo me enoje mucho, ya sabes que no confío en la gente, estuve presente, no me divertí, es más creo haber tenido una expresión hermética en mi rostro, en cambio Manta hizo muy buenas migas con el chico, ¡JAMAS CREI QUE ME ENAMORARIA EN UNA SEMANA!, y así fue, Yoh supo ganarme, fue muy dulce, en más de una ocasión me dijo que no me merecía, que... y yo le decía que él era muy bueno, que merecía todo, QUE ESTUPIDA, QUE ESTUPIDA, lo único que el quiere es lastimarme lentamente, torturarme hasta que desee estar muerta, por que el es un demonio y solo será eso... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"¿Cómo esta Don Yoh?"- Pregunto Ryu a Tamao, la cual tenia una expresión de tristeza en su rostro 

-"Mal, jamas lo había visto aci, desde que regreso de hacer esa visita, esta como perdido, no quiere nada, y dice que pronto ya todo terminara"- la voz quebrada de la chica mortifica aun más a Ryu 

-"Entonces, ¿el ya esta aquí?, ¿Pronto lo enfrentaremos?, por que yo no pienso dejar a Don Yoh, solo"- 

-"Yo tampoco Ryu, el siempre estuvo cuando más lo necesitamos"- Dijo Tamao decidida 

-"Bien dicho Tamao, yo tampoco abandonare a Yoh"- Dijo Fausto quien tenia en su rostro una extraña expresión, las manos llenas de sangre 

-"¿Qué hiciste?"- Preguntaron los otros mirándolos sorprendidos 

-"No importa, lo importante aquí es que ayudaremos a Yoh, por que él nos ayudo a nosotros, cuando más lo necesitamos"- 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Yoh estaba sentado en el borde la cama, con la cabeza entre sus manos, los ojos cerrados, recordando todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, recordando la voz fría de Anna, su odio, sus ojos mirándolo con rencor, no sabía por que se sentía así, era lo que el había esperado durante todo este tiempo, encontrarse de nuevo con los causantes de todo y ahora, ahora que los encontraba, ahora que podía terminar con todo, se había enamorado, ¿como había pasado?, no lo sabia, su corazón ya no latía, pero ahora, ahora, realmente se había enamorado, y había resultado ser de ella, era ella, Su Anna, la que empezó todo esto desde hace 800 años, ella no lo recordaba, pero ya no tenia dudas, tenia que ser ella, de nuevo con Hao, y con Len, la odiaba, sabia que la tenia que odiarla pero no podía, por que esta Anna, tenia el alma de la anterior pero a la vez tenia algo diferente, algo que lo había cautivado que lo había hecho enamorarse, pero no podía ceder, no podía olvidar, que por culpa de ella, el era ese demonio, que por culpa de Hao, perdió a su esposa, que su hijo Reí lo odiara, y por ultimo su hija. 

Recordo como Hao le dijo 

-"Sabes algo ese hijo no es tuyo"- Señalando al pequeño al más pequeño de sus hijos, atraves de la ventana 

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- Pregunto él, aun sin saber la verdad, creyendo siegamente en su hermano mayor 

-"Anna hace mucho que ya no te quiere"- Volvio a decir como si solo lo comentara, como quien comenta el tiempo que hace 

-"¿Hao?"- Preguntó él, temblando de ira, ¿cómo se atrevía él, a decir eso de su esposa?, ahora que su hijo Reí tenia 16 años 

-"No pense que no te dieras cuenta Yoh, ¿cómo es que sobreviviste hace 16 años?"- 

-"Un milagro tú mismo lo dijiste"- dijo él sin entender, la mirada fría que su hermano le dirigía 

-"Ja, ja, ja Realmente nos creíste Yoh, realmente pensaste eso, ¿cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?"- Hao le gritaba molesto, mirándolo con odio, Realmente, la tenia sus dudas respecto a su milagrosa recuperación, pero por que pensaría mal, su hermano, su esposa y su madre le habían dicho que era un milagro y luego su esposa le había dicho que estaba embarazada 

-"¿Por qué no había de creerlo Hao?"- 

-"Siempre fuiste tan ingenuo hermano, siempre creíste tanto en la gente, siempre positivo, siempre contra los demonios, que acaso no te has dado cuenta que té estas volviendo uno de ellos" 

-"DE..de que hablas?"- pregunto temiendo la respuesta, por que claro que se había dado cuenta que estaba cambiando, su fuerza su inapetencia, todo parecía encajar -"No es lo que estoy pensando Verdad?"- 

-"Justo lo que estas pensando hermano, eres un maldito demonio en cuanto mueras tu cuerpo ira a servirle a Len, mientras tu esposa y Yo disfrutamos de tu ausencia"- 

-"Callate"- Grito ya enojado 

-"Por que crees que me fui a Europa, por que ella me lo pidió, por que en uno de los momentos de debilidad, cuando ya te soportaba fue a verme, no te diré lo que terminamos haciendo, solo te diré que tiene el sabor más dulce que yo haya probado jamas, y después me dijo que estaba embarazada y que yo tenia que irme, por que temía que tu me fueras a matar me fui, pero ese chico Satoru el es mi hijo- 

-"Eso no... eso no"- 

-"Por que no le preguntas Tú mismo"- 

Claro que le había preguntado y ella no lo había negado, no negó nada, solo se quedo mirándolo con miedo, mientras él sentía que la furia lo dominaba, no supo lo que hizo, no lo supo por que lo siguiente que supo su mente fue que el había matado a su esposa talvez así fue mejor, por que cuando el se transformara en demonio estaba seguro que la transformaría, así que la había salvado, pero la ira aun no le abandonaba, y cuando llegaron sus hijos se abalanzo contra ellos odiándoles, viendo en ellos un poco de Hao y de el mismo, no los mato por que una fuerzo lo llamaba, lo obligaba a seguirle salto por la ventana, y camino, no supo cuanto, lo único que supo es que seguía aquel llamado y cuando llego, Len lo esperaba, no pudo hacer mucho, lo siguiente que supo es que había muerto y había renacido como un no muerto, volviendo a aquella edad donde se había cerrado el pacto. 

Siguió a Len muchos años, talvez 100 no lo recordaba, pero un miembro de la familia Kyôyama lo había matado, un miembro de la familia de ella, por que su hijo su orgullo se había cambiado el apellido, y era un Kyôyama, le dolía tanto, no comprendía como eso le podía lastimar, no se suponía que su alma se la habían arrebatado, entonces por que le dolía tanto, y entonces se juro matarlos a todos a todos los Kyôyama, acabar con ellos hasta estar frente a ellos a los causantes de todo y ahora había sucedido, por fin, por fin todo terminaría. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **Diario de Anna**Continuacion 

Hao me acaba de llamar, dice que sabe donde nos enfrentaremos a ese ser, mañana todo terminara, mañana en el crepúsculo, todos nosotros lo eliminaremos, al fin mañana las almas de todas aquellas personas que el ataco serán salvadas, por fin todo terminara y mi padre sabrá que su hija elimino aquel que acabo con su vida, mi padre sabra, que el apellido Kyôyama esta de nuevo en lo alto, Te dejo Len vino a verme 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Talvez esa noche seria la más difícil para todos, para los que sabían poco para los que sabían mucho, y es que muchos como Anna, Hao y Len ignoraban el papel tan importante que habían tenido en la vida de Yoh en el pasado, el mismo Lyserg no sabia todo lo que su rostro podía provocar en uno de los seguidores de Yoh. Ninguno de ellos sabia que sus destino se habían cruzado formando formas caprichosas con las madejas, madejas que fueron rotas hace tiempo, que ahora alguien este empeñado a atar, las madejas que se acercan peligrosamente al filo de unos tijeras, aquellas tijeras que pueden ser el fin para unos o la salvación para otros, pero aun no hay que presipitarnos, aun falta que lleguen noticias, aun faltan piezas, aun falta que Hen Tao, le diga a Len algo que le ha estado ocultando, aun falta que Anna lea una carta, aun falta que la amistada de los chicos, a los que ahora se une el joven Lyserg, se vuelva más fuerte, enredando aun más la madeja, demostrando que desde siempre han estado conectados, solo que ellos no lo sabían, aun falta que uno de ellos muera, y aun falta que dos personas enamoradas se enfrenten, con el odio que han arrastrado una sin saber, el otro sabiendo demasiado, pero talvez no todo este perdido talvez el sol realmente esta oculto tras las nubes, talvez ninguno de ellos tenga que morir y el odio sea capaz de extingirse, para dar paso al amor, talvez solo talvez el fin no este tan cerca como ellos creen, ahora son tan solo jóvenes, Len que consuela a Anna, Manta que se dirige a ver Yoh, Hao que traza un plan con Lyserg, Horo Horo y Pilika que son hermanos, uno teniendo miedo y la otra sabiendo más de lo que talvez dirá, por que hace tiempo conoció a una chica llamada Tamao, pero fue tan tonta como para no acercarse a ella, por que no sabe que ella fue el detonante para una de las decisiones más importantes que Tamao se había hecho en la vida. 

**Notas de la autora**

Otro capitulo, muy bien solo faltan tres capítulos para que esto termine, espero que les este gustando no se ustedes pero este capitulo es el que a mi más me ha gustado espero que me manden sus Reviews, y que m,e digan como creen que terminara todo esto al final si fue un Yoh/Anna, bueno espero sus comentarios, bueno y malos, porque eso me ayuda a mejorar, bueno eso creo. 

**Este es el pasado**


	10. Esto es el pasado

La leyenda

Capitulo diez

Este es el pasado

Las sombras de la noche ya habían envuelto a toda la ciudad, cuyo aire frío estaba más furioso que días antes, algunos perros auyaban lastimosamente, mientras los habitantes, sentian que el aire les estaba diciendo algo, estaba augurando ya el fin de aquella batalla que se había pospuesto durante tantos años. 

Anna se encontraba en el departamento de Len, miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida, mientras Len la miraba de reojo preocupado, el reloj marcaba la media noche, Hao no tardaba en llegar. 

-"Que tan mal estas?"-le pregunto a su amiga, ya harto de su estado y del silencio que habia reinado en la habitacion 

-"Cuanto crees?"- Dijo ella con media sonrisa en su rostro 

-"Mucho"- Contesto él, odiando ha Yoh, tanto como odiaba a los asesinos de su hermana, ¿Como se atrevia el chico a lastimar a Su amiga? 

-"Si"- contesto ella tristemente - "Me voy a la cama"- anuncio -"No te molesta que duerma en tu cuarto?"- dijo mirandolo buscando su aprobación 

-"No te preocupes te despertare cuando llegue Hao, necesitas descansar, no sera facil nuestra Tarea"- 

Anna salio de la sala y entro a la habitacion, queria dormir cuanto antes por que si se mantenia despierta el dolor le hacia mucho daño, sabia que no podia guardarse ese dolor para ella sola, pero nunca había sido buena demostrando que necesitaba consuelo, ni siquiera era capaz de llorar en el hombro de Len y eso que el era su mejor amigo. 

Len golpeo la pared con fuerza lastimandose la mano con su acción, dolia tanto que Anna no confiara en él, dolia tanto quererla tanto y que ella se hubiera enamorado de otro, dolia por que a ella tambien le dolia, sonrio un poco le hacia gracia ver a los dos chicos duros y Fríos sufriendo así, Horo Horo estaba con su hermana Pilika, un chica que había llegado en la tarde con información que segun Horo les serviria, ahora solo tenia una cosa en claro, MATARIA el mismo a Yoh Asakura así fuera lo último que hiciera. El sueño empezo a vencerlo, sentia sus parpados pesados, se quedo Dormido en el sofa. 

La noche envolvia el castillo donde Len se encontro cuando desperto, se sobre salto y quizo levantarse pero noto con horror que su cuerpo no respondia, quizo gritar pero su garganta no emitio ningun sonido, camino hacia la ventana y miro a los caballos que se acercaban, mientras se reia, se sintio aterrorizado, ¡Alguien controlaba su cuerpo!. 

Anna se encontraba cabalgando junto a Hao, se sobresalto al notar su ropa y la capucha que le cubria, intento girar para ver mejor a Hao y preguntarle pero su vista permanecia fija akl chico que hiba con Hao, se enojo consigo misma al notar que su estomago daba un vuelco emocionado por el simple hecho de que el chico que estaba ahí era Yoh, se veia tan palido, tan indefenso y ella se sobre salto al darse cuenta que por sus mejillas corrian gruesas lagrimas, que parecian estar mucho más calidas que su cuerpo. 

Hao, sintio una rabia recorrer su cuerpo al darse cuenta que estaba cabalgando y que sostenia a Yoh, quizo arrojarlo del caballo pero su cuerpo no le hacia caso, en vez de eso lo sostenia con más fuerza, se dio cuenta con un sobresalto que Anna estaba a su lado, se parecia a la Anna que el conocía pero había ciertas diferencias, su cabello, su palides, su aspecto frajil y desprotegido, sintio como un sentimiento extraño y al mismo tiempo conocido lo embargaba, por el simple hecho de verla, y comprendio que lo que fuera que estaba pasando tenia que ver con la batalla que pronto empezaria, tuvo la ligera sospecha de que se trataba de una regresionn o peor aun de algun hechizo. 

Len se encamino a la puerta cuando el hombre del caballo toco, se sorprendio de la lugubre que se notaba el lugar con las velas apenas iluminando el pasillo cuyas paredes eran de fría piedra, y se sobre salto aun más al notar su cabello caerle sobre los hombros. 

Anna noto con orror que la persona que abria la puerta era Len, pero no era el Len qeu conocia, No, este tenia una expresion de furia y unos ojos frios, el cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros y una expresion de triunfo. 

-"Sabia que vendrían"- dijo el con voz fria y Anna sintiooooooo su cuerpo temblar, ella no tenia miedo, pero al parecer quien quiera que la contraolaba si. 

-"Puesdes salvar a mi hermano"- Pregunto Hao, mientras un pensamiento inundaba su cabeza, ¿su hermano?, ¿el fue su hermano? 

-"Claro que puedo, la pregunto aquí es ¿Quieren que lo salve?"- Esta vez Len estaba muy confundido, ¿él salvando a Yoh?¿por que él haria algo así?, definitivamente estaba soñando. 

-"Si"- su voz sono decidida, pero ella estaba contrariada, ¿por que ella querria que salvaran a Yoh?

-"Si lo hago saben que no volverá a ser el mismo"- Anna sinto que le temblaron las piernas que una angustia empezaba a inundar su cuerpo, ¿Por que'¿Por que Yoh era tan importante para la persona que la manejaba?, sintio como su cabeza se movia de abajo hacia arriba, y como un sentiminento de reproche nacia dentro de ella 

-"Muy bien"- Dijo Len, y se acerco a Yoh, haciéndole un pequeño corte en el cuello, Yoh soltó un suave gemido, Len sonrió al ver la sangre, roja que salía de la Herida, se inclino un poco, y con su lengua empezó a limpiar la sangre del chico, el solo Gemía, e intentaba abrir los ojos, pero para su cuerpo esa era una misión extremadamente difícil,  Len hizo una herida similar a la de Yoh en su propio cuello y toma la cabeza del chico con brusquedad, haciendo que su sangre manchara los labios, del joven, Len entendio de pronto como si una luz se hubiera encendido en su cerebro, ÉL, el tambien era un demonio, él, él era el culpable de había pasado, tenia que ser un sueño, una pesadilla. 

Anna estaba confundida, ella había dado la orden, ella habia sido la causante de todo, ella, ella, eso no podía ser verdad...., era MENTIRA, MENTIRA 

Hao intentaba disernir los sentimientos que lo embargaban, coraje, arrepentimiento y al mismo tiempo odio, un odio que el jamas habia experimentado, claro que Odiana a Yoh Asakura, Habia matado a sus abuelos y sus padres, LO habia marcado a él, pero solo ahora conocia la verdad, antes, en el pasado el había sido quien lo habia entregado, por que?, empezaba a sospechar que por Anna, estaba convensido de que su YO pasado amana a Anna y en nombre de ese amor habia decidido salvar a su enemigo, sin sospechar si quiera que en vidas futuras los papeles no cambiarian. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Horo Horo caminaba distante, como si quisiera encontrar algun sentido oculto a todo lo qeu pasaba, el tal Yoh, había atacado al amigo de Len en casa de un tal Liserg y en ese momento todo estaba de cabeza, no entendia muy bien por que, pero sabia qeu el tenia algo que ver en todo eso. 

Pilika caminaba junto a su hermano mientras el corazon latia a mil por segundo, mientras el miedo se apoderaba de ella, su hermano le había contado todo y se sorprendio de ver el nombre de Tamao Tamura en los espedientes que su hermano tenia en su casa, Tamao, ella la conocia era su superior una chica un tanto retraida y extraña, muchas decian incluso que estaba loca, Pilika no era la esepción, pero había algo que la atormentaba aun más, hacia tres años y unos cuantos meses, no recordoba exactamente cuantos, encontro a Tamao llorando desconsoladamente en la banca de un parque basio, por que era aun muy temprano, ese día las clases se habian cancelado por el intenso frio, Pilika se sintio mal por la chica y se compadesio de ella. 

-"Hola"- Le dijo sentandose junto a ella 

-"Hola"- Le respondio Tamao con voz afectada, Tamao abrio su córazon por primera vez a la peliazul, pero Pilika con su corta experiencia y convenciendo se con cada palabra que la chica decia de que estaba loca, no dijo nada, solo un pequeño comentario que jamas penso que fuera a ser tan especial y que ella aun dudaba que fuera el motivo de que LA LINDA TAMAO siguiera a ese demonio 

-"Deberias huir, talvez finjir tu secuestro, en todo caso morir"- Había dicho en broma -"Aun así te seguiran considerando loca"- y así había terminado su conversacion con Tamao, para Tamao los razonamientos de Pilika solo significaban una cosa.... 

_Que nadie la comprendia, y que era mejor estar muerta que sufrir la estupides general del mundo"_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Hoy antes del ocaso"- Les dijo Fausto 

-"Que pasara?"-Pregunto Ryu 

-"Ellos vendran a matar a Yoh y nosotros los estaremos esperando"- 

-"Así sera"- Dijo Tamao, mirando por la ventana la luna y el reloj les indicaba que pronto saldria el sol 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Lyserg entro en el cuerto de Hao, y se sobre salto al encontrar a su amigo tirado en la cama, quieto, por un momento un pensamiento inundo su cabeza _Esta muerto_ pero despues un moviento de su estomago le informo que solo dormia, así que se acerco a despertarlo, Lyserg sabia qeu no solo sentia un cariño fraternal por Hao, pero como no estaba muy seguro de que su amigo sintiera lo mismo por el, se conformaba con cuidarlo, y estar cerca de él todo el tiempo que podia, le hubiera gustado seguir observandolo, pero tenian que ir con Len y Anna ese día todo terminaria 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

El sonido lejano dle tiembre lo desperto y con las imagenes de su sueño aun vivas en su memoria toco su cabello, estaba igual de corto, otro sonido no hizo loevantarse y caminar hacia la puerta... 

-"A ocurrido otro homicidio"- Le informo Horo, mientras Anna se acercaba a la sala, ella tambien se había despertado por el sonido del timbre 

-"De quien se trata"- 

-"DE un chico un tal...Manta Oyamada"- 

**Notas de lo autora: **

Este es el penultimo capitulo el que sigue ya es el capitulo final, y despues el epilogo, espero que les guste este capitulo, ya saben sugerencia, quejas y criticas manden un Review, lamento haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo pero la escuela me ha tenido muy ocupada, os doy mi palaba que el Lunes sube el sig. capitulo, Gracias a todos lo que han seguido esta disparartada historia, dejen o no dejen Reviews. 

_Tu sangre mi sangre _


	11. Tu sangre mi sangre

La leyenda

Capitulo once

Tu sangre mi sangre

caminaban enmedio de árboles tenían que ganarle al ocaso o no podrían acabarlo, antes de que el sol se ponga caminaban a toda velocidad, Lyserg cuidando de Hao, no era bueno que se fatigara, no en su estado, Len vigilaba a Anna, estaba realmente mal, la muerte de Manta la había afectado bastante, Horo y Pilika caminaban cabizbajos, todos tenían una maleta en su espalda, con todas las cosas que se supone tendrían que acabar con él. 

Yoh, miraba por la ventana el sol, no faltaba mucho, muy pronto acabaría con sus eternos enemigos, a diferencia de ellos, Yoh y su grupo no tenían armas tan solo esperaban, en aquella mansión sumida en tinieblas, apesar de que aun era de día. 

Había muchas cosas que ambos bandos habían olvidado, solo dejaban que el oído guiara sus pasos, cada uno de los bandos recordaban cosas malas, lo peor para así poder matar, en esta historia que empezaba a escribir su ultimo capitulo donde realmente no había buenos y malos, solo unos más desafortunados que otros. 

Anna y Hao miraron la puerta de madera donde había grabada la cabeza de un León, que funcionaba para llamar a la puerta, Len dio un paso y llego junto a Anna 

-"Nosotros no tuvimos la culpa"- Dijo más para convencerse a sí mismo que para convencer a los demás 

-"Nosotros ya pagamos le toca a Él"- Hao aun recordaba su sueño, o su regresión, donde supo por que el odio de aquel chico hacia ellos 

-"Tenemos que liberar su alma, salvarla"- La voz de Anna sonaba tan cansada, tan débil, miraron hacia atras donde el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse 

-"Es hora"- Dijo Horo y entre todos los hombres derribaron la puerta 

-"Los esperábamos"- La voz fría de Fausto les puso la piel de gallina a todos 

-"Creo que tendremos que separarnos"- Aconsejo Horo mientras su vista viajaba de Tamao a Ryu, luego a Fausto y por ultimo a Yoh quien se encontraba junto al ventanal 

-"Dejenme a Yoh"- Dijo Anna adelantándose pero Tamao le cerro el paso golpeándola en el estomago 

-"Ballan por el, Hao y Anna, yo me ocupo de ella"- Dijo Pilika teniendo en sus manos una pequeña hacha una estaca y en su cuello un crucifico

-De verdad crees que podrás derrotarme?"- Pregunto Tamao mientras el resplandor la rodeaba dejándole paso a Tam, su identidad como vampiro 

-"Lo intentare, ya que cuando, necesitaste ayuda yo te la negué"- Pilika miro a Tam, temblando de arriba a bajo 

Anna y Hao se acercaban a Yoh cuando Fausto les salió, llevaba en su mano una daga, no dejare que se le acerquen y mando un ataque Anna lo esquivo pero, miro con Horror como la pequeña navaja estaba llena de sangre, giro la vista y miro a Hao cuando se doblaba de dolor y con su mano izquierda sobre una herida en su estomago del lado derecho 

-"Para llegar a Él tendrán que matarme"- 

-"Hao"-Lyserg corrió hasta su amigo, cuando Fausto miro su rostro, su expresión se lleno de ira 

-"Tu, mataste a Elisa"- Y se lanzo sobre él, mientras el chico intentaba defenderse con unas hachas especiales, de plata hechas especialmente para demonios 

-"Yo no mate a nadie"- grito Lyserg esquivando un golpe de Fausto y golpeándolo con el mango de su arma en la espalda 

-"Ve por el Anna"- Dijo Hao, desde el suelo, Anna asintió y camino hacia Yoh, no sin antes dar un vistazo a su alrededor, Horo y Len peleaban contra Ryu, Pilika y Tamao estaban enfrascadas en una lucha donde la peliazul parecía tener la desventaja y Lyserg el intentaba defenderse de Fausto como podía, camino y llego frente a Yoh 

-"Siempre supe que serias tu"- Murmuro el, transformándose 

-"Me mataras con eso?"- Pregunto ella al mirar el brillo plateado de la espada de Yoh 

-"Se llama Harusame, a estado conmigo desde que te conocí"- 

-"Te equivocas, yo y ella no tenemos nada que ver"- Murmuro Anna 

-"Simpre, desde siempre te he pertenecido, TU SANGRE ES MI SANGRE"- Anna comprendió a lo que se refería ella descendía de él y su anterior vida 

Yoh fue el primero en atacar Anna freno el golpe con el hacha, Yoh dio un espadaso hacia el costado que Anna freno con su arma y a su vez, lanzo un ataque hacia el pecho de Yoh, esta acción lo hizo retroceder 

Lyserg se encontraba en el suelo, fausto lo tenia sujeto de su cabello, se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cuello, Lyserg cerro los ojos, temblando por lo que ya sabia que venia, Hao se incorporo con dificultad, y dio un puñetazo a fausto el cual hundió la daga en el estomago de Hao, el a su vez, sujeto con fuerza la mano de Fausto, mientras Lyserg aun conmocionado enterraba la estaca en el pecho de Fausto, el grito de Fausto fue desgarrador, con su vista busco a Yoh al verlo sonrío y murmuro 

_-"No pude defenderte"-_

Lyserg enterró más la estaca, mientras introducía ajos a la boca de Fausto, un segundo después lo único- que había de fausto era un montón de ceniza, Hao se dejo caer, mientras miraba sus manos llenas de sangre, y sentía la fuerza que lo abandonaba 

-"Hao, háblame"- Los ojos de Lyserg estaban llenos de lagrimas 

-"No te preocupes, de todas formas iba a morir, solo que un poco antes"- 

-"No"- Hao se sintió sujeto firmemente por su amigo y sintió un enorme dolor dentro de él, así acabaría todo, moriría sin poderle decir lo que sentía por el, se sentía tan débil y tan insignificante, sentía las lagrimas de Lyserg humedecer su cuello 

-"No..no.."- 

-"Shh, no hables"- Ordeno Lyserg 

Pilika tenia problemas para mantener a raya a Tamao, pues la mujer era mucho más alta y fuerte, se quedaron un momento inmóviles al escuchar el grito de Fausto, Tamao quiso ir en su ayuda pero Pilika se lo impidió, enterrando la estaca desde la espalda, Tamao se giro pero fue recibida por el filo del hacha en su cuello, lo único que quedo de ella fue ceniza, Pilika se encogió y empezó a llorar, la culpa aun no la abandonaba 

Len y Horo ya tenían sometido a Ryu, solo era cuestión de tiempo, para que esté también le hiciera compañía a sus amigos 

-"No podrán detenernos"- Dijo Ryu 

-"Solo obsérvanos"- Murmuro Horo, empuñando la estaca 

-"Ustedes no entienden...jamas lo harán tienen que saber que..."- Pero lo que tenían que saber no lo hicieron por que Horo acabo con Ryu en un minuto y ahora lo único que tenían de el era la ceniza que había caído sobre Len 

-"Vamos a ayudar a Anna"- Sugirió Len 

-"Pilika"- y Horo se hinco junto a su hermana abrazándola -"Que te pasa te lastimo?"- Pilika levanto el rostro donde sus lagrimas se habían mezclado con la sangre de las heridas que las uñas de Tamao le habían causado, el corazón de Len se encogió al ver a la chica deshaciéndose en llanto, giro un poco su cabeza y encontró una imagen igual de lastimera, Hao y Lyserg a mitad de la estancia, uno muriendo y el otro llorando amargamente. 

-"Por favor no hables ya veras como te podrás bien, y luego recordaremos esto como una gran aventura "- 

-"No te engañes Lyserg, ambos sabemos que este ya es mi fin"- su voz se escuchaba tan cansada y tan débil que Lyserg tuvo que poner su oído en su boca. 

-¡Anna!- Grito Len 

-"¡Anna!- Ahora el grito era de Horo 

Los chicos miraron con horror como Yoh encajaba su espada en el estomago de Anna, pero ella, no pareció conmosionarse, al contrario tomo la estaca con todas sus fuerzas y la encajo en el pecho de Yoh mirando las gotas de sangre que se mezclaba en el piso 

-"Tu sangre mi sangre"- Murmuro empujando la estaca, y haciendo que Yoh diera un paso hacia atras, como acto de reflejo Yoh aprisiono a Anna recargándola en su pecho antes de caer por el ventanal, haciéndolo añicos. 

Len corrió intentando salvarla, pero no pudo hacer nada y solo miro como la chica caía al mar 

-"Anna"- Grito tapándose el rostro con las manos e intentando ahogar sus sollozos 

-"Hao"- El grito y los sollozos de Lyserg se escucharon en la oscuridad donde empezaba a surgir la luna 

-"Todo termino"- Dijo Horo hacercandose a Len, quien lloraba como jamas lo había hecho, y Pilika intentaba calmar a Lyserg el cual sacudía el cuerpo de su "amigo", con furia. 

**Notas de la autora**

Ojala y les guste, no tengo muchos comentarios que hacer, así que manden Reviews, se que no es lo que esperaban pero fue lo mejor que pude escribir, y ya por fin solo falta el epilogo 


	12. Epilogo

La leyenda

Epilogo

Habían pasado tres años, desde la ultima vez que se habían reunido, Horo Horo conducía a toda prisa por la autopista, mientras una aterrada Pilika se sujetaba hasta con las uñas en el asiento del copiloto. 

-"¿Tienes que conducir tan aprisa?"- 

-"Claro"- Contesto Horo, tomando una curva muy abierta 

-"¡¡¡Hermano, no quiero morir!!!"- Grito Pilika, ya apunto del llanto 

-"No vas a morir Pilika, relájate"- 

-"como si fuera tan fácil"- Murmuro ella entre dientes 

-"Dijiste algo?"- Pregunto Horo, girando a verla 

-"MIRA POR DONDE VAS"- Grito ella 

-"Histerica"-Dijo él por lo bajo 

Pilika suspiro al darse cuenta que ya estaban a punto de llegar a su destino, el aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de Tokio 

-"Crees que ya hayan llegado?"- Pregunto emocionada, mientras Horo encontraba un lugar donde estacionarse 

-"Ojala y no, si no Len me mata"- Dijo Horo pensando en su amigo, hacia dos años que no lo veía 

Entraron al aeropuerto, y miraron la pizarra, era una suerte el avión proveniente de Londres acababa de llegar, a hora sería Horo quien le reñiría a Len por hacerlo esperar. 

-"Cual quiera diría que viniste a recoger a tu novia"- le dijo Pilika al notar la sonrisa que su hermano tenia 

-"Pilika te voy a..."- Pero su frase fue interrumpida por los gritos de dos chicos 

-"Horo, Pilika"- Gritaron Lyserg y Len al mismo tiempo mientras corrían y Lyserg se limitaba a saludar a ambos hermanos, con un apretón de manos pero Len abrazo a Horo y por supuesto que este le devolvió el abrazo, Lyserg río por lo bajo al darse cuenta que Pilika miraba a su hermano con expresión de asesino en serie, Lyserg río por lo bajo, así que la pequeña peliazul se sentía atraída por Len. 

Cuando penso en esto una punzada de dolor lleno su pecho, recordó a Hao y en lo mucho que lo amaba, por que apesar de que se decía que el tiempo curaba las heridas, la suya no estaba cicatrizada es más aun sangraba, algunas noches. Pensó en Len, sabía que el chico aun sufría por Anna, al parecer la había amado mucho y que Yoh se la quitara aun le afectaba, Recordó muy a su pesar como jamas habían encontrado el cuerpo de la chica, también cuando le dieron la noticia al Señor Anderson, Hao había sido enterrado junto a su familia, recordó la historia que Len y Horo habían dicho, de como habían atrapado al asesino que se había llevado a Pilika de Rehén y de como ellos la salvaron, él sabia que esta historia distaba mucho de la verdad, pero quien les habría creído la historia de vampiros, recordó que gracias al cuerpo de Hao y las heridas que cada uno lucia fue más fácil que les creyeran, se estipulo que la persona que había cometido los asesinatos Respondía al nombre de Yoh, y lo supieron por que así lo llamo uno de sus cómplices, al verse acorralado había saltado por la ventana llevándose a una de las rehenes, como la casa se encontraba en un peñasco y dicha ventana daba al mar no se podía pedir una búsqueda mucho más completa que la que se había llevado acabo, Ellos sabían que el cuerpo de Yoh jamas aparecería, seguramente le había pasado lo mismo que a sus ayudantes. 

-"Deja de pensar en eso"- Le aconsejo Len mientras caminaban hacía el estacionamiento, ahora debemos de hacer todo el bien que podamos, para remediar todo lo malo que hicimos en algún momento 

-"Nunca podré perdonar a mi familia, la Muerte de Elisa"- Lyserg recordó con amargura, que su tío había matado a Elisa, su tío pertenecía a alguna secta religiosa y.. desecho sus pensamientos, le mejor era seguir el consejo de Len, ahora eran detectives habían ido a Londres tras un caso de Droga, tanto él como Len habían pedido su cambio de departamento, Horo lo había pedido un año después, aun así después del incidente Len se fue a Londres a ayudarlo con el caso y ahora regresaban después de tres años... 

**Diario de Anna Anderson**

_(Escrito después de tres años)_

Estaba en el Cementerio frente a la tumba de Hao, sentí una gran tristeza al verlos ahí con todo esa tristeza en el rostro, nada más había que observar el rostro de Lyserg se notaba que estaba sufriendo, sentí el impulso que correr hacia ellos, pero una mano que tomo mi brazo me detuvo 

-"Me pasa lo mismo"- Dijo una voz junto a mí, lo mire su cabello largo hasta la cadera, sus ojos oscuros, y una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro 

-"Hao"- Susurre mientras otra figura aparecía junto a él 

-"Todo estará bien Anna"- Me dijo Yoh abrazando mi cintura 

-"¿Se unirán a nosotros?"- Pregunto Hao, aun con la vista fija en Lyserg 

-"No es justo que los amigos y los amores se separen"- Dijo Yoh antes de besarme 

Luego los vimos partir, nosotros los seguimos con la mirada, muy pronto estaríamos juntos y nadie nos separaría 

Anna los miro partir con una sonrisa en el rostro y cuando el sol se oculto, ella utilizo un resplandor y al instante su cabello creció hasta sus caderas y sus uñas también crecieron, mientras Hao e Yoh se unían a ella 

-"Nada nos volverá a separar"- Susurraron Anna y Hao en las sombras 

FIN

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les gustara el final de esta Historia, espero sus Reviews para que me digan que les parecio, creo que no era lo que esperaban, ojala y les guste a mi me gusto mucho 


End file.
